I Love Me Some Him
by Nickels35
Summary: After Sam and Drew separate and he gets his memories back he purses her. In the cusp of their wedding all hell breaks loose around them from their bachelor and Bachelorotte parties. what happens when someone tries to stop their wedding. All Davis Girls involved
1. Chapter 1

_2018_

_After Sam and Drew separated he decided to take chances and get his memories back. And it worked he felt like himself again, then he realized he wasn't just going to stand by and let Jason take from him. Because he had fought for everything he had he thought Jason was a self absorbed poser who thought the world owed him something._

_Peter was arrested for his part in Drew's disappearances him and another old navy buddy as well. Maxie was hurt when she found out what his part in it was but she felt she dodged a bullet. They also found out he was not Anna's son he was Valentin and Alex's son and that Valentin stole the Cassadine fortune._

_ Which was giving back to Spencer the rightful heir and he returned home. He also told his grandmother he didn't want Windermere to be sold it was his home and that his father would return one day. _

_Jason wasn't too keen on Drew either who let Jason know that he was interested in Sam as well. And that he wasn't going to sit on the sidelines either Sam was highly attracted to Drew. He was charismatic, charming, brash and funny he made her laugh and he made a point to get under Jason's skin._

_Leaving Sam in the middle who Drew won over being himself he appealed to who she was in the present. Not who she used to be Jason didn't even want to take the time to get to know her. He more or less wanted to relive the past and that is where Drew was able to capitalize on it. _

_So when Jason took off with Carly which was almost 6 month now. He stepped in proving to her that he was the better man it's what she had known all along. _

_And it didn't take much convincing either because Jason took off with no care towards Danny or Jake for that matter. She quite frankly tired of him never choosing her it made her feel pathetic she all but upended her happiness for nothing so she decide in that moment to move on with Drew. That is why they were here to day getting remarried again in front of everyone she knew her friends and family._

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

_All those days and lonely nights_

_Have all gone away_

_I never thought the day would come_

_When we'd be more than friends_

_You made me smile when I was down_

_You turn my world around_

_The way you give me love feels so right_

_You took the ease off my mind_

_And put it behind_

_You were there for all my needs_

_So, baby, stay_

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

_Just like a dream come true_

_I wished for you_

_I have never been so happy 'bout a love so new_

_You opened my heart to a brand new start_

_My love's there wherever you are_

_I won't let no one take you away_

_You took the ease off my mind_

_And put it behind_

_You were there, yes indeed, for all my needs, yes_

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

_'Cause you came along_

_And changed my life_

_Told me things would be all right_

_And they were thanks to you_

_And now I have the strength to carry on_

_In my heart you have a home_

_And I never want to be alone_

_I love me_

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

_I love me some him_

_I'll never love this way again_

_I love me some you_

_Another man will never do_

**Sam got ready to remarry Drew Sonny had just left he tried to talk her out of it. But she would have known of it neither would Alexis who put him out of her house. Some of Drew's friends he served with were coming out to watch him get married. Including the man that he got his last name from it was a friend he met in high school.**

**That kind of took Drew under his wing mentoring him he was the reason why Drew had joined the navy. When some walked behind her "You look kid" she says as Sam turned around shocked. "Kat what are you doing here" she says. Making Kat smile "Did you really think that we would let you get married and not show up. Now before you speak we all hated Jason for his treatment of you so why the hell would we want to see that.**

**I don't really give a shit that you forgave the fucktard but we respect your choice sadly. But we had to see this Drew guy for ourselves so we can out to meet him and your little girl since you haven't brought her out to see us" Kat said.**

"**Yeah that is bullshit Sammy because Mami took that personal" Emelda said coming in hugging Sam as well. " It wasn't personal it's was just so crazy after Scout was born with me getting sick and then everything happened with Jason and Drew. And i did call and say i would call and i did but life just got away from me but i am happy your here.**

**Where is Titi anyway" Sam asked, well Mami is where you know she would go first"Elle says sitting down. As Sam smiled "she went to see Scout and Danny first" she says, "That and meet your mom face to face but you know in that order" Karina said as her and Angelina came entered. "And I have to tell you Sam your little girl is precious" Elena says that she is Sam says agreeing with her friend.**

**Before it got silent "Thank you for coming i didn't know if you guys were going to come or not," she said. Karina spoke first "Well we fucked not coming out because we didn't go to any of your other weddings. But to be honest your last wedding we wasn't sure you wanted us there seeing as how you snapped about wedding number 2.**

**Believe that geek boy officiated" she says, as everyone else laughed "nah but for real though Sam we saw it. And that shit hurt not being able to be there for you and you not seeing that they were only happy for you guys when things went their way" Kat said. Sam sighed "I know you guys were right but i couldn't see and I needed to learn to see it for myself," she says.**

"**Ehh we're sorry Sammy because we should have been there instead of just sending a gift" Kat says. "No i understand you guys have kids and lives and things that were going on at that time so it's okay" Sam responds.**

** "How about we drink new beginnings and not staying away from each other anymore" Emy says. Everyone nodded in agreement as she poured the drinks "so when are we going to me the anti Jason" Elle said.**

**As Angelina slapped her arm"Que it's not like we are all not thinking it shit" she says. Sam shook her head "Well the Anti Jason his name is Drew and he is Jason's twin brother. He is charming, funny and his is an amazing dancer" she says with a smile. Not realizing that she was smiling Kat nodded "Damn girl he must be good you do realize your like cheesing" Karina said.**

**Making Sam shove her "Oh stop it no i'm not" still smiling not being able to not smile. So she covered her face "wait her smile is like that picture mami has in the house were she is cheesing mad hard" Emy says.**

** "Whatever" Sam says shaking her head when Kristina, Molly came in with Esmerelda and Alexis behind them. She held Scout in her arms and holding Danny's hand "Samantha your babies are adorable and Daniel has gotten so big," the woman said kissing Sam on top of her head. Alexis was happy they came she got to thank the people who looked out for her baby.**

"**So are we ready for the festivities, i have a spa set up and a nice dinner before the wedding rehearsal. As Emelda mouthed boring as Everyone else laughed, "CARJAO! ARE WE OLD OR SOMETHING WHAT KIND OF MADNESS IS THIS. YOU KNOW WHAT LEAVE IT UP TO ME" Karina says. Sam sighs "Nothing to crazy Kari please i just want something low key and tame" she says.**

**They all looked at her "You are getting married for what we hope is the very last time you do this so we are going to go balls to the wall. And show your mom a damn good time because ella parece que no ha montado un palo, no sé cuánto tiempo" she responds. Kristina snorted with laughter I have taken minimal spanish and even i got that Sam i like her" she says.**

**Karina smiled and winked at her "Thanks Mami" she says, "ohh came we do what we did in vegas that one time" Elle said with an excited eyes. Wiggling her eyebrows "bigger" she says, NO, NO, NO, NO, we are older we have kids we can't just do that" Sam said shutting it down fast. Elle's head Jerked "And we are legal Samantha's everything is a non issue" she says. As Sam groaned "I Bet Drew's friends are going to throw him a massive bachelor party"Emy says.**

**While her mother covered Danny's ears " Right stopping being a vieja it doesn't look good on you Sammy, Danny baby tell your mami stop being a vieja" Elle said. As Sam flipped her middle finger behind Danny's back " I don't know because my mom, the two of your mom's are coming so is Drew's and i just don't know if that's what they want to see" Sam responds.**

"**Bullshit Samantha they could see some palo too they are older not dead" she replies back. When Maxie came in "Okay Sam i booked the spa and you have to figure out what restaurant you want to go" she says rattling off. As Karina whistled "Hey Barbie we're scraping that" she says getting Maxie's attention. **

"**Excuse me," she says,as everyone else laughed "we decided to go a different route but we do appreciate it but me and my cousin will take it from here," she said winking at Maxie. Who looked at Sam she moved to avoid any drama "Maxie these are my friends the ones that i told you about we grew up together.**

** This is Karina, Angelina she's her sister in law, Elena and Emelda and my sister Katherine but we call her Kat. This is my godmother Esmerelda Tavares" Sam says, "Who are you calling Barbie Amazon" Maxie finally says only to make Karina laugh "I like her Sam now Vamanos let's not dottle we have a bachelorette party to plan" she says as they leave.**

**Shaking her head as she turns to her mother "I'm already regretting this" Sam says, I will so it doesn't get out of hand i got you sis" Kristina said going to catch up with them.**

**Quartermaine Mansion**

**His navy buddies came as well his former mentor Matthew Cain and Deacon Woods, Saaed Muhammed, Ryan Trudeau and Tracey Avers. Tracey was the only female in there unit they searched for him for weeks. Before they had to presume him dead because the Drew they knew would never go AWOL. **

"**So Andy when we're going to meet the Misses is she around this big fancy ass house. No but seriously man i missed you bro i wish we knew that it was Petey this whole time" i would have broken every bone in his body" Matthew said. Drew smirked "It's okay Matt i didn't think he would be that smug of an asshole to come here and be right up under my nose" he replies.**

**When Deacon spoke "So tell us about the bridesmaids" he says clapping his hands together Tracey rolled her eyes. As everyone else laughed at him" I see you're still the bachelor" Drew says, "Listen man i was married and divorced early. Now I'm just out here living my best life i'm still a father to Camila and DJ but i am very single. And i did not problem with it either" Well she has some friends coming in from Miami but i don't know how many are single or not" he replied to his friend.**

**Sighing "Come on Drew man you gotta know what my prospects are" Deacon said shaking his head. "I'm still shocked that Pete and Hank had anything to do with this they were out on the search with us. And all the while they knew what they did to you i'm sorry we never noticed" Tracey.**

"**Trace it's okay " he replies, now on a lighter note we need to throw this man a bachelor party to top all bachelor parties" Deacon said. While the rest of his friends shook their heads "I have to agree with him" Curtis says coming into the living room, hey Curtis man what's up" Drew says greeting his friend.**

"**Guys this is my friend and my brother Curtis Ashford, Curtis these are some of my buddies from the navy,Matt i knew since i was a kid, Deacon, Tracey, Saaed and Ryan" he says introducing them.**

**When Danny ran in "Daddy!" the little boy said running to him as Alexis came in with Scout in her arms. "Mommy's going to have a big party and she isn't happy"Danny says as Drew ruffles his hair.**

** As Drew looked at Alexis with a raised eyebrow as she shook her head at him then handing him Scout. "Hey baby girl" he says with a smile as his friends watched Matthew was blown away.**

**Watching his brother with his children with everything he knew this was where he belonged. "Hey everyone this is Alexis Davis she is my mother in law each one embraced her. This was a part of Drew's life that they weren't privy to them the way he looked at Danny and Scout. Matthew more then anyone was happy that Drew had found what made him happy in this life.**

**Because he didn't have it growing up his parents tried to make sure Drew felt apart of the family. So when he decided to take the Cain name Matt's parents were thrilled. That he did because they had taken him in when he was twelve years old. **

**And though both of them had passed on in the last couple of years and weren't able to be here. But he was and he would make sure he didn't lose another brother again" Matthew thought to himself. "How's Sam did her friends come" Drew asked,Alexis waved him off "she's fine and yes they did come" she answers.**

**He nodded happily because he knew how important it was to her to have them there. "Good i'm happy for her," he says, she nodded in agreement "as I am it's something different in her eyes. Now that they are here I can tell she is really happy but we i are bringing the kids here. For the next few days" Alexis says, big party huh" he says with a hint of amusement.**

**As Alexis waved it off" It's nothing really just a small get together" she says making him laugh. Getting to him all over then she understood why her daughter was back with him. He was very charming and a plus for her he got under Sonny and Jason's skin he was witty and sarcastic. She was glad that Sam was choosing to remarry him not so long after their split.**

**It infuriated that Sonny had made it his mission to stop their wedding from happening. He and Drew had exchanged words on several occasions about it to Sonny he said in no certain terms. That he wasn't going to have Drew steal Jason's family.**

**In which Drew reminded him that Jason made a choice not to be here and that Sam wasn't the first choice for him. But she was the only choice for Drew and he won her heart on his own terms. That Sonny and everyone else who had a problem with it was just going to have to get use to it. Because Drew wasn't going anywhere they nearly came to blows but Michael had stopped it.**

**That was when Sam put her foot down and Sonny tried talking her out of it but she wouldn't hear any of it. Because she had made her choice it hurt to hear but Drew was right she was never going to be Jason's first choice. And she wasn't going to put herself or her kids in a situation where they weren't the most important.**

**After that she had realized that it was never really a choice she could no longer live in the pass. And it wasn't the message she wanted to set for her kids either and after her and Drew talked it over they reconciled. They still go to counseling to help them along with communicating better. She was done with holding out hope when she was hit in the face with it all the time with Jason.**

**Sam found out before the wedding that Sonny and Spinelli had tried to get a fake priest to do the ceremony. To buy Jason time from wherever he and Carly where but she was able to falter their plans. So when Jason showed up after almost five months he found an empty church. Because she had KK marry them he had his license back when he married Akio and Elisabeth. **

**And after everything he knew she went through he was more than happy to do it for them. They even changed the venue at the last minute but it was fine because everyone was told at the rehearsal dinner. Which was a train wreck between Jordan finding Curtis and Elle in bed together.**

**And Emy, Dante, Lulu and her god father and Sonny Sam knew they would make waves she just didn't think it would turn out like this. To top it off Kat had to do what she does only made things a lot more interesting.**

**Turing to Drew as they watched their families enjoy the festivities "How about you and I go find one of these rooms here" Sam said. Looking at her husband happily "Hell yeah any room besides that room Curtis and Elle was in" Drew said.**

**Laughing "I second that i think it's bad luck" she says taking his hand and slipping away. The moment he closed locked the door they gravitated to each other the moment their lips touched it was like something had scorched the earth. They had not been physical since their reconciliation because they didn't want to complicate the relationship.**

**He rushed to pull reception dress up, a****s she shoved his shirt and suit jacket off his shoulders fighting to unbuckle his pants as they pulled back to catch their breath. "I have missed you so much" Sam says kissing him as he stepped back pulling the dress off. She then releasing him from his boxer briefs tearing her underwear off then entering her swiftly both gasping at the feel her whole body tensed up. **

**As he laid her on the bed moving inside of her slow and sensually they both knew they wouldn't last to long. It had been to long since they had been with each other and he wanted to make it last. "Drew please, please please" Sam begged wrapping her legs around him his waist pulling him deeper. Groaning into her neck as he kissed her neck trying to keep his control that was becoming harder and harder.**

**When pulled out spreading her legs wider before slamming inside her as she shouted "Ooooohh gawd yes, yes, yes" she bellowed. Holding her in place the faster he went before dipping his head taking her breast in his mouth. Taking hold of all her sense then bringing them to their mind blowing orgasm. **

_Snippet next chapter_

_ Two days ago _

_Haunted Star_

_"WHAT THE HELL CURTIS" Jordan shouted in shock shoving him waking him and his bedmate up "God shut the fuck up why are you shouting Conazo" she says. Before looking up she looked around "Oh La cuerta carajo" she said._


	2. Chapter 2

_Curtis and Elle dated for five years she left him after she caught him using drugs he begged her to stay. He promised to get clean and she tried to help but it didn't help so they parted ways respectfully she wished him well. She was one of the reasons he got clean there is no bad blood between them. Even though he wanted her to stay for selfish reasons he let her go because he didn't want to sacrifice her career._

_**Flashback two days ago**_

**They rented out the Floating Rib for Sam's bachelorette party the music was blasting. As Sam took a shot out of the glass along with all the girls cringing at the end "God what is this" she says. Molly shook in disgust "Wow that's strong it taste like fire!" she exclaimed.**

"**That's a hell of a drink let me have another" Krissy says, Kat smiles "I like her but you have to go easy on this shit because you drink. Too much chances are you won't remember shit" she replies, "It's 190 proof so yeah let's not go balls to the wall we want your sister to remember this night.**

**And not to mention we want her to wake up nice in early for Barbie's day at the spa" Elle says. "Geeze who would drink that!" Molly said as they look at the shot Karina put in front of her as she pushed it away " anything but that' the young woman says.**

"**Mama Davis here you go that for joining us," she says, as they all looked at her with expected eyes shaking her head. Taking the shot and tossing it back "My god what is that it tastes like death in a bottle" Alexis says. "I said the same thing," Molly says.**

**Making everyone laugh "Hey i heard that and trust me a day of pampering for her big day. To fully relax and get ready for her day and you miss maid of honor need to be on your best behavior" she tells Elena. Who just looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Mamacita i am always on point Sammy tell this girl about me" she responds.**

" **Maxie one thing i know about Elle is she always shows up when I need her," Sam said with a smile. Nodding her head "Okay so how come you guys never came here to visit"Maxie asked. "Dick head Morgan !" Elle said first, then square head" Emy says, yeah we are not apart of the Jason Morgan fan club" Karina said.**

**Kat snorted "fan club shit i don't like that mother fucker and he is lucky to breathe her air. Shit head prick" she says. Maxie looked at Elisabeth who shrugged " My mother always said if you don't have anything nice to say at all say nothing" she says. Lana laughed "Is that if ladies" she says making everyone turn around,Sam mouth dropped "Lana" she says getting up and hugging her.**

**They all looked surprised "I was going to be a selfish bitch but I couldn't in good conscience do that to you. After our little tiff about Dickhead Morgan, square head, shit head prick and my ultimate favorite Corinthos jockstrap sorry " Lana said. As she nodded to Kristina before winking at Karina "Okay guys enough about Jason this isn't about him. This is about me and Drew the man I marry in two days and thank you for coming" Sam said.**

"**Any time plus I kind of owe you my life plus i bought the talent" she replies with a grin, anyway let's have some fun we should get some seats" Emy said ushering them away.**

**When Jordan stopped them "hey Molly, Kristina, Sam, Alexis i just wanted to come over to say thank you for inviting me," she says. "Sure no problem i hope you enjoy yourself," Sam answered when Jordan saw the liquor on the bar. "Isn't that illegal" she asked as Karina rolled her eyes but before Sam could answer.**

**Suddenly the lights went black ever girls started yelling then i spotlight came illuminating the stage then the lights came back on. There was a chair in that moment Sam knew it was for her as Karina and Angelina laughed. "Okay fine you win Ang, Kari" she said sitting down begrudgingly when the lights went off again then Ginuwine Pony came on.**

**With the dancers each coming giving her a strip then they turned to the crowd as they women rain down money on them. During the show Jordan was called away Valerie had came with Krissy she was off. they had gotten wind of the guys having the bachelor party on the Haunted Star.**

**After it was over they decided to crash Drew's bachelor party when they got there. Catching the guys by surprised but they welcomed it that's when Curtis noticed her standing at the bar. Talking to Drew's navy buddy Deacon as they start to walk outside he rushed over "Elena" he called to her.**

**As they got to the door she froze as she turned to face him, "Curtis what are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing he says, when Deacon spoke "yah know each other Curtis" he says.**

**Elle shook her head cursing under her breath, "Umm yeah we use to be together. Throwing his hands up" Wow my bad like i said any friend of Drew's is a friend of mines guy code" Deacon said backing away. Leaving them standing" What the fuck Curtis that was a cock block move" she said with a groan.**

**Taking out her flask and tossing it back as she stared at him waiting for an answer" nothing to say" Elena said. As he just smiled putting his hands in pocket" I wasn't trying to block you I promise you have my word" he said putting his hand on his heart. Shaking her head "now that you ruined the end of my night I have to go find another bed warmer" she says.**

**"You still got that" Curtis asked pointing to the flask making her smile, "Its a really good damn flask my initials on it and everything" Elle answered. Which only made Curtis smile even more when he pulled it out of his pocket making them laugh. Her face lit up "I see you still have yours CBA" she says, licking his lips "well like you said it's a really good damn flask" he replied.**

**She laughs" What why are you looking at me like that" she said, nothing he shook his head as he answered. As she rolled her eyes at his obvious defections as he stared" your smile still takes my breath away" Curtis says. "Ehhh your not to shabby yourself you look good" Elle says, yeah well you know how I do" he says dusting himself off.**

**Rolling her eyes" I'm happy that your alive and well but I should go" she says. When he reaches out to grab her"please don't can we just talk" Curtis pleaded, I don't know Curtis was all she got out when they both heard it. Their song was playing inside as he started dancing only making her smile.**

**As she shook her head " only for a little bit" she says gesturing with her hands. He smiled big " I'll take it I snatched this on the way out "cheers" Curtis said. They sat on the deck drinking and reminiscing as they laugh just catching up. It start to get cold "I should go" Elle says, as she stood holding on to the railing. **

**Curtis watched her he couldn't shake the feeling th she felt like home even ten plus years later. She could still read him just like he could read her and she was running. Probably away from the same feeling he had it was evident in the way she stood.**

**In that dress he knew her body just like she knew his but he was in a relationship and didn't want to cross the line. "Hey don't go this is the most relax I have been in years. I have always loved your vibe" he said grabbing her hand, as the electricity courses through their veins.**

**Pulling away quickly" I should you know" she says, can we at least finished this bottle" he asked, An hour later of drinking after finishing the bottle. They were stumbling backwards into one of the rooms as he picked her up with her back slamming against the door as it closed. **

**With her legs encased around his waist throwing her jacket aside then pulling her halter top down. When he wrapped his lips over her nipples lapping, sucking letting his teeth graze her skin as she let out a low moan. As he alternated from each breast she gripped his head to her head as she arched into his assault.**

**His hands roamed under her dress running his finger over her heated core. It was just like he thought" Oh Fuck damn your so fucking wet , so tight" Curtis whispers against her chest. Yanking the underwear off her she gasp as he slid one finger after another.**

**"Shit, shit, shit, Curtis conazo" she says biting her lip to keep from screaming, as he took her lips with his. As he slammed his fingers inside her while she worked to release him. Running her hand over his erected long thick shaft closing her eyes as he moved in her.**

**Whispering in ear" ****quiero sentirte dentro de mí papi quiero que lo tomes (**_i want to feel you inside me papi i want you to take it) _**she said. ****Knowing just how much it turned him on when she spoke to him in Spanish was his undoing. As he removed his fingers from her making her whimper wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**He put his fingers in his mouth" Hmmmm damn you still taste the same" Curtis said. Before putting it in her mouth as she licked his fingers dry tasting herself on him. When he impaled her with his manhood filling her up gripping her hips hard. Covering her lips with his drowning out her screams as his tongue worked over hers.**

**One powerful thrust after the next as his knees started to give when he walked them over to the bed. Pulling out then kicking his pants and his shoes off then zipping her dress down and sliding it off her. As he stared at her in a lust filled daze just as she went to take her shoes of he stopped her. **

**A devious grin came across her face knowing just how he wanted it then turning her around and bending her over the bed. As she Looked back and winked at him he smirked and slapped her on the ass hard making her yelp. When he slams his manhood in her catching her off guard he stuck his fingers in her mouth.**

**To quite her then removing them as he began his assault on her body gripping her waist to keep her in place. Burying her face in the blanket meeting him with each thrust all you could hear. Is their skin slapping against each other" damn you feel so fucking good Elle shit" Curtis said. **

**As she started to feel her orgasm building up little by little her stomach starting to coil. When he put his leg up on the bed the gripping her hair and pulling her head up getting deeper in her. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Dale maduro papi" she chanted continuously her knees buckled he held her up. " You like that baby" he said shaking her head. Knowing her orgasm was near he slowed down as their hearts beated erratically as he held back his undoing.**

**Just then he whispered in her ears" Tell me what I want to hear" Curtis asked with a grin. As she bellows out" I can't, I can't" Elena replied gripping the sheets tight in her fist as he took all she could give. He knew she would refuse "Yes you can baby you know i can make you feel all better" he said.**

**Still shaking her head no "good gawddd, I Fucking hate you" he grinds into her a little bit. Then finding her sweet spot torturing her body with his shaft as he bent over. Kissing then sucking on her neck sending her spiraling" Shit, it's your daddy all yours" she screams.**

**As her orgasm tore through her bringing him with her" Fuck yeah,FUCK yeah ,FUCKKKK yeahhhhhh"he groaned. Coating her walls with his entire load so much so it that it start to run down her thighs sending her into another powerful release. Keeping her body close to his as he thrust slow down" damn I haven't came like that in a long time"Curtis says breathlessly.**

**While she struggled to catch her breath before speaking" gawd you don't play fair" Elle said with a whimper. Feeling him get hard again as he pulled out plopping on the bed next to her. "You see what you doing to me" he said with a grin looking down at his already harden shaft. She smirks" what you want me to do" she asked, Curtis grins" You know what daddy wants" he says.**

**Before caressing her thigh biting her lips" Yes daddy" she answers as she climbs over him. Gripping his manhood and slowly putting him in"Elena" he said sternly as she tried to keep from grinning. "Yes baby" she says knowing it wasn't the answer her wanted, " Yes who and don't let say it again!" He asked.**

**He says gripping her hips as he start to ride him slowly rubbing his chest as her breasts bounced with every movement. "Just like that daddy" Elle said with a sweet voice antagonizing him as slapped her on the ass twice hard making her scream out. "Be a good girl you know just how daddy likes it" he says, Oh gawddd shit Curtis" she whispered.**

**Breaking character knowing just what I will cost her and she was going to enjoy every moment of its. When he sat up gripping her to him seeing the defiance and excitement in her eyes. Made him even harder as he began pounding her into a oblivion making her gasp.**

**As she gripped his back digging into his back giving him just what he wants as he groans. Closing his eyes trying to even his breathing as he clenched his teeth the faster she moved. Before they both erupted falling into each other arms "good girl" he whispered in her ears.**

**Holding her into his arms as they made love to each other over and over again. Until they were left sated and fell into a deep sleep well into the next morning. She had waited for him he had never came home after asking Dante who didn't remember seeing him either. she even tracked his phone that is what sent her to the haunted start searching from top to bottom. **

**It said he was still there "Curtis, Curtis" Jordan called as she searched opening and looking into each room. Only not to find him when she came to a door Valerie and Deacon came out. Ahhh Jordan hi" she said some what embarrassed, Oh wow Valerie, Deacon umm have you seen Curtis"she says in shock.**

**Both shaking their heads before leaving not seeing the smirk on Deacon's face who turned and winked at Valerie who giggled as they walked away. Before she continued on to the last and finally room opening the door her eyes went wide. WHAT THE HELL CURTIS" Jordan shouted in shock shoving him waking and his bedmate up "God shut the fuck up why are you shouting Conazo" she says. Before looking up she looked around "Oh La cuerta carajo" she said.**

**As they both popped up" Jordan umm it's not what it looks like" Curtis stumbles. Making both woman look at him " umm not to shatter that theory because it was working for you. But I don't have any clothes Curtis no of this makes any sense" Elle said. When she spied the empty bottle on the floor inwardly curing herself.**

**"I think you need to take your skank ass and go" Jordan spat coldly. As Elle's head swung up" Listen bitch as fucked up as she is don't ever get me fucked up because I will drag your ass" she replied. As Curtis jumped out the bed manhood swinging "Stopp oh fuck my head look Jordan I dont know how we got here.**

**But i meant was we probably didn't have sex she is likes to sleep naked ad I probably just fell asleep" he says. " How would you know that Curtis" Jordan said glaring at him, because she's my ex. You remember Elena the girl I was with when Tommy died" he says all the while Elle was getting dressed.**

**"I knew you looked familiar but you told me no" she says, yeah I didn't like you then and I don't like you now so yeah. I'm going to go and so you two can talk goodbye hope to see you guys at the wedding" Elle says grabbing her shoes. That's when Jordan notices the bite marks behind her ear as she made a move towards Elle Curtis grabbed her. "Don't be stupid commissioner or not don't have me embarrass you in front of your brother in law" she said sarcastically before leaving.**

**She pulled away slapping him "you had sex with her Curtis i'm not stupid i just saw the bite marks on her neck on that intimate place" Jordan said. As he held his face "Jordan i don't even remember how we got here alright all i remember was the ladies crashing Drew's bachelor party" he insisted. As she held her hands up sliding her ring off and throwing it at him and rushing away "Jordan!" he called to her.**

**Several hours later Deacon approached him"Hey man i see you didn't come with your Fiancee what happened" he asked patting him on the back. When Curtis turned to him" You already know Jordan told me she saw you before she found me. I didn't know what happened" he says, come on man you know what happen. And if i'm not being honest you knew it would happen you knew what you where doing when you stopped us.**

**From the moment that girl came on to the boat your eyes were on her, the look on your face when she laughed or smiled it's why i walked away so easy. Take it from someone who knows she was the one who got away wasn't she or for you the one your selfishly let walk away. Man i know the look i know the feeling and i noticed the way she kept trying to keep her eyes off you just like you tried to keep your eyes off each other.**

**At the wedding rehearsal it's why she switched with Matty, so what are you going to do young blood you going to let her get away twice. Or are you going to chase the woman who isn't your first choice who didn't love you enough it's fight or flight young blood" Deacon said. As they both looked over to Elle who was laughing with her sisters " because i tell you someone is going to scoop her up" he says. **

**As Curtis stared at her from a far when he looked up and saw Jordan as she followed who he was staring at. And shook her head Valerie smirked as she listened to Kristina talk about her night and how wild it was. When she looked over Deacon winked at her with a devious grin on his face before turning back to Curtis.**

**"So Emy what's going to happen now with Dominic or Dante or whatever" Elle asked, shit manita i don't know it hit the fan" Emy answered**

Next Chaper

Snippet

'Is that Curtis with the maid of honor making out i need to call Jordan" Valerie said, when Deacon grabbed her hand. Didn't you just finish telling me how she snaked him from you aren't you tired of being a little to nice to people. Because she snaked you baby girl and then paraded him in front of you while you watched. How did that make you feel" he asked.

When something different came over Valeries eyes as she stared at him "exactly let's act like when anit seen nothing" he said. As he pulled her to him kissing her hard as he worked his tongue into her mouth in which she obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was done being nice sitting idly by she was even more shocked when Curtis proposed to her she pretended that it didn't sting. It's why she tried to pick up Dr. Maddox who wasn't being pulled into it Jordan worked overtime to get her to see Curtis her way. Yeah it may have been his stupid mistake in why they broke up and she swooped right in with no remorse whatso ever._

_But she taught her a valuable lesson about trust that she was no friend of her something her Aunt said a few months ago stuck with her. That she had to learn to play the game and she had to wait when the person was at her most vulnerable. It was morbid to her that she was planning her revenge it made her sick watching them around town but it was high time someone fell off their pedestal._

**Two days ago**

**PCPD**

**Standing at desk watching out the corner of her eye Curtis kissing Jordan goodbye she she inwardly rolled her eyes as Jordan went to her office. As she whispered under her breath "bitch"she says, when Krissy blew in"Come on Val you got to come don't tell me you have to work because i know you don't i already asked Dante" Kristina say. As Valerie groaned "Krissy i'm busy" she says, as her friend looked at her "Doing what" she replied.**

**Just then Jordan spoke "are you talking about Sam's bachelorette party you should go Val have yourself a good time. Curtis and I are going but he told me they are going to be at the Haunted Star playing poker nothing racy. And Sam is having it at the Spa right" she says agreeing with Kristina who wiggled her eyebrows up and down.**

**Valerie scoffed then smiling " Um there's been a change of plans Sam's friends came into town this morning. And let's just say they are going to turn it up a notch and i need a wingman come on Val please, please. You'll have the time of your life" Krissy said as her and Jordan looked at her with expected eyes.**

**Sighing "fine what time" Valerie says as Jordan and Kristina cheered and gave each other hi fives. While Valerie rolled her eyes Krissy noticed the look she gave Jordan it didn't take rocket science to figure out why either. She knew the truth set into her friend and now she was trying to save face because Jordan was her boss. Not that she could blame Valerie for months Jordan told her how bad Curtis was for he and all off his dirt.**

**But jumped at the chance to be with him with no hesitation at all yes Val may have broken up with him. Girl code still applied and Krissy was only nice to her for Molly and TJ sakes "Umm i will pick you up let's say around 8:30 we will pregame then go and meet my sister and her friends" Kristina said. As she winked at Valerie "Thanks for the assist Commiss" she says as she leaves.**

**Valerie shakes her head" This should be fun" Jordan says with a smile "yeah a whole lot of fun" Valerie replies rolling her eyes as she walks away.**

* * *

**Valerie apartment**

**When Kristina got there she was almost dress" wow you look killer" she says to her friend. Making her smile" thanks you look good yourself" Valerie says, Oh this it's nothing" Krissy says spinning around. As Valerie laughed when Krissy took out a small flask and poured them both a shot.**

**" You come prepared huh so where's the bachelorette party going to be" she asked as she put on her shoes. She pushed the shot in front Valerie"oh yeah the Floating Rib but I don't know what they have planned bottoms up"Krissy answers. Both girls laughed then took their shot" geezer what's is this" Valerie asked.**

**Krissy smiles" it's my dad's best top shelf scotch" she replied, her friend shook her head as she finished putting her shoes on. As Kristina poured some more " whoa don't we have to drive there" Valerie said trying to stop her. Shaking her head" Nope we are riding in style my friend so drink up" Kristina said with a smile.**

**While Valerie just looked up before taking the shot and tossed it back, "hey Val were friends right" she asked. Making Valerie look at her strangely" Umm yeah why would you ask me that" she says. Playing with the flask in her hand" oh because I wanted to ask you what was that about at the precinct today with Jordan.**

**And before you say it's nothing don't Jordan maybe oblivious but I'm not so tell me the truth" she says. She sighs" Okay this isn't about me being jealous or even about Curtis I broke up with him . Because I could have gotten in alot of trouble when he stole information on your brother's death it's just. I don't like her but I have to save face because she's my boss"Val said.**

**Putting her hands up" Krissy for months Curtis and I were together she went on and on. About how bad he was for me and two second later she's with him and he's not so bad then. Like we were supposed to be friends while she smiled in my face and stabbed me in the back.**

**All the while making a fool of me and now she's rubbing it in my face because now their engaged" Valerie said finally saying it aloud. Krissy looked at her with a raised eyebrow" do you feel better" she says with a mischievous grin. "No I don't" her friend said she chuckles " Val your to nice but seriously do you think its Karma for what happened with my brother" she asked.**

**Taking a deep breath" a little bit" Val replies, well it's not Jordan saw Curtis with you and got jealous. She woman like her are greedy she wants her cake and eat it too. And you let her guilt you but I'm going to help you pay her back. But I'm going to need you to tap into that inner Spencer if you.**

**And pull that Valerie out play face and you ruin her from with in do what she did to you" Kristina said with a shrug. "What are you talking about" she says, sighing " I know you have had the wheel Turing in your head for a long time now. Telling you to destroy that bitch listen to her let her out to play Val.**

**My whole life I have watched them all do it scheme their way through Port Charles. Luke, Lulu, Ethan, Carly, Bobbie Lucky when need be what I'm saying is. Scheming to a Spencer is as natural as fighting and bickering to the Quartermaines. To the massive amount of evil in fighting of the Cassadines as working in the medical field to the Webber,Hardy clan.**

**To my inner criminal as a Corinthos my point is use your evil super powers and beat her at her own game. Lead the way to her heart break use whatever comes up and trust something will now let's go" Krissy said.**

* * *

**The Floating Rib**

**As the girls came in with Lana at the door "here you go drink up and head to the bar" she said stamping their hand. Both young woman looked at her then the stamp as Lana smiled. "Just go Sam is at the bar "she says, Lana this is my friend Valerie she is having a really bad day.**

**And she needs a little help getting revengy" Kristina said batting her eyes, making Svetlana laugh" I like you Krissy you keep things interesting. But I will help you because who doesn't love a good revenge plot" she says. " Exactly is what I said" Krissy says, I will find you guys go ahead in" she said.**

**Just then Jordan came in "hey ladies" she Sid embracing both of the young woman. As Lana watched picking up on Valerie facial expressions and body language that seemed oblivious to Jordan. "Oh Kristina sweetheart come here for a sec" she called to her. **

**Krissy winked at Val before walking away" yeah what's up", whatever you too have planned scrap it I know just what to do with this one" Svetlana said. With a telling grin "What are you not telling me" Kristina asked, just know that I know what her kryptonite is go have fun" she says pushing Krissy in there direction.**

**"Are you ready I think we're going to have quite good time just because your a cop doesn't mean you cant have fun you know. And I think we're doing karaoke because the stage is being street up which should be tame" Jordan said. As Valerie nodded her head" yeah it should be a very fun night" she replied.**

**When she Looked up Lana winked at her before going back to what she was doing. Just as Krissy came back "let's go get some drinks" she says when Lulu and Maxie came over. "Hey Val I didn't know you were coming" Lulu said hugging her cousin.**

**"Well that was all me give me a second I see my sisters" Kristina said, yeah she invited me out so i came but i think it's going to be a good night" Valerie said. With s smile that gave Lulu pause as she just nodded as they talked and drank and played pool. **

**Just then the lights went off and the spotlight landed on the stage as Emy ushered everyone to a seat. As Karina walked to each table putting a gift baskets on the table. " Aww Karina I didn't know you were the gift type" Maxie said sarcastically. Making Karina smirk"I'm not but look again Barbie"she says.**

**When Valerie, Lulu, Maxie looked at the basket they all looked in shock " Make is rain bitches" she said. Before walking away " I have to go I will be back" Jordan whispered being called away. Valerie looked up" what happen do I need to go"she asked. Shaking her head no" your good let me go handle this " Jordan replied as she left.**

**As Valerie looked up she saw Lana with a big grin on her face just as they sat Sam on the stage. Not soon after Jordan left that's when the guys came out one by one first dancing on Sam. Then dancing as a group then dancing alone as the woman cheered, hollered and laughed.**

**Watching Alexis dance with one of the men Molly covered her face as Krissy and Sam laughed. After the guys were done and most of the money was gone and everyone was good and drunk. " Hey how do you gals feel about crashing the bachelor party" Lana said.**

**"No, No, I have to be to the hospital in the early morning for a few hours" Monica said. With a firemen helmet on her head making Elle laugh, yeah and I think I'm going to find my husband" Olivia said in agreement. " Aww im said to see you go hope you ladies enjoyed yourselves" Emy says trying to keep a straight face.**

**Monica, Tracey and Olivia left getting into the Quartermaines limo as they turned to Elizabeth. Who had her shoes in her hand and chefs that on her head" are you staying for the after party or do you have to chase your kids around"Elle said. Making Sam slap her on the arms but a Elizabeth looked up with a grin" nope I don't my parents are in town and they are with them.**

**So no chasing my kids around" she replied, as Elle laughed "nice well look at you not leaving them with your aging granny. Who you should have brought to the bachelorette party" she said laughing. As they all started laughing "my grams wouldn't do anything like this" she replied. **

**Helping her get her shoes on as Angelina got her out of the chair" girls please our grandma's was hoes. Girl your grandmother was no exception granny was throwing it back" Angelina said. As they made their way down to the haunted star when Lana came over.**

**Putting her arm around Valerie" when I give you the okay don't hold back I want you to play just as oblivious. As that bitch pretended to be let me tell you something about her. She blows lives apart and pretends it's not her fault and then blame it on.**

**The people whose lives she ruined she does things for a reason she needed to plant doubt in your head. And cover up with that she was looking out for you she isn't it's why now. She plays stupid like she's not rubbing it in your face but she really is" Svetlana said.**

**"So what do I do I'm in" Valerie says, making Lana smile" there are going to be situation that take place tonight I want you to let it" she responds before walking away. As the ladies board Haunted Star "ETHAN!" Both Krissy and Lulu said, as he smiled" hello ladies do you want me to deal you in" he said.**

**Lulu shook her head as she pulled her cousin who was going to get another drink. Valerie this is your cousin Ethan my brother and this is our cousin Valerie" she says introducing them. " How you doing cuz oh and Lulu your husband is around here some where" he said hugging her.**

**"Okay I will look for him are you sticking around" she asked, As Valerie excused herself to get another drink. Sitting at the bar nursing her drink when a tall medium brown skin man plopped down next to her. Then looked at her " Well hello beautiful Petty officer Deacon Woods" he says introducing himself.**

**"Officer Valerie Spencer" she replied, as he stared has anyone ever told you your eyes are amazing"he said. Making her blush he didn't know what it was this one was different maybe he would consider being kept by her. His eyes drifted over her body as they spent the next few hours talking.**

**When they heard some shout something in Spanish then slapping someone who looked like Dante. As he tried to calm the situation " Lets get some air "Deacon said taking her by the hand, but should check on my cousin" Valerie said. " Let them figure it out " he said leading them outside to the deck.**

**Is that Curtis with the maid of honor making out i need to call Jordan" Valerie said, when Deacon grabbed her hand. Didn't you just finish telling me how she snaked him from you aren't you tired of being a little to nice to people. Because she snaked you baby girl and then paraded him in front of you while you watched. How did that make you feel" he asked, that's when she remembered what Lana had told her earlier.**

**When something different came over Valerie's eyes as she stared at him "exactly let's act like when anit seen nothing" he said. As he pulled her to him kissing her hard as he worked his tongue into her mouth in which she obliged. Deacon was 6'3 athletic built and all man as he pulled her closer in his arms.**

**With bombs going through their bodies when he pulled back looking down into her eyes. As she stared up at him before grabbing his face and kissing him back making him smile. Kissing until they both needed air that's when he began kissing and sucking on her neck.**

**Gasping as she closed her eyes before she pulled back as he gazed at her she smiled then nodded. As she turned and walked away as he stood momentarily before following her trying to gain control back. He yanked her too him kissing her gripping her close before she pulled back again. Then pushing the door open"We don'have to g... was all she got out when he kissed her again.**

**As he slid her jacket off her jacket then his own as he picked her up then walked them over to the bed. Laying her down as he watched as he slowly taking her clothes off touching her every place he could. With every place he touched her skin tingles before he took his clothes off as well. **

**She watched him as he put the condom on slowly" Wow" she whispered to herself as he smiles as he approaches her slowly. Then kissing her lips, her face her neck working his way down her body. The lower her got the more her skin tremble before he kissed her heated sex. Licking slowly at first then delving into her folds she gasped as he did.**

**As he licked and sucked on her sweet sex before he added one finger then another. Sending her body into a frenzy something she has never feel before with prior lovers. Gripping his head as she chanted his name over and over again as her climax started to build before erupting. **

**Sending her spiraling over the edge and back again,Deacon continued his assault on his her body bringer her to another mind blowing finish. "Deacon,Deacon oh god I can't" she says breathlessly as he worked his way back up then capturing her lips. Tasting herself gave her a erotic feeling that she wanted again kissing him back harder.**

**Wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to push inside his length inside her. Her body tensed up closing her eyes when his whispered " hey darling look at me I want to see those beautiful eyes don't worry just trust me" Deacon said. As he watched him shaking her head he kissed her as he evade her body.**

**He stood still letting her adjust to his size before moving slowly then picking up the pace. Until their bodies synced together as she met him his every thrust of his hips. As he picked her up sitting her on his lap as she rode slowly and sensually.**

**When his tongue wrapped around her nipples as he sucked and kissed as he slammed it home bringing them both over the edge. " Ohhh my gawddd Deacon, Deacon don't stop" she screamed, " damn darling you should so be in the rodeo" he said kissing her. Making her laugh as she looked at him feeling some what liberated.**

**"I think i want to do that again" Valerie says, he smile " then who am I not to oblige you" Deacon said. As he slightly nipped her neck as they spent the rest of the night getting to know each other better. In the morning they woke up on a whole new high " hey where can I get some breakfast around her" asked.**

**As she smiled and turned around" we could go to Kelly's if your interested" she says. He got up pulling her by the waist i am very interested" he says kissing her neck. Just then Deacon opened the door only to find Jordan standing there "****Ahhh Jordan hi" she said some what embarrassed as her cheeks flushed. **

**"Oh wow Valerie, Deacon umm have you seen Curtis"she says in shock. ****Both shaking their heads as she left not seeing the smirk on Deacon's face who turned and winked at Valerie who giggled as they walked away. " So umm yeah breakfast on me" he said as they continued to leave.**

* * *

**Kelly's Diner**

**After being seated and started there food that's when Jordan came in she was inn a dazed. And looked like she had tears in her eyes " Jordan is everything okay" Valerie asked with concern. As Jordan tried together herself shaking her head vehemently" No I just I just found Curtis in bed with another his ex"she replied.**

**Putting her hand on her chest in mock shock" oh my gosh Jordan im so sorry" Val said, as Deacon tried to keep from laughing. Knowing that she was laughing on the inside in that moment Valerie felt vindicated. And now she had a front row seat to watch her crumble Karma was a bitch. She crossed the wrong one Krissy was right she was to nice all bets were of she wouldn't let her get away with making a fool of her.**

_Snippet_

_chapter 4_

_SON OF A BITCH!" she said swing hitting him right in the jaw as he looked over in shock like he seen a ghost. "Emelda?" was all he got when she swung again hitting him again on the other side "Is that all you have to say to me after everything we have been through. No right because you upped and got a new family right do you understand the shit i had MAKE ALRIGHT FOR OUR KID" she shouted._

_As he went to grab her knowing she was geared up to hit him again "DON'T TOUCH DANTE, DOMINIC WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR NAME IS" Emy said slapping his hand away. When Lulu stepped in and tried to get in between them "back off blondie before a bitch your ass too!" she says. Dante quickly tried to stop"Emy i promise it not like that" he says when what she said hit him._

_Like a ton of bricks "__no me importas y no por nada te jodes lambon. No toques o dispararé tu estúpido trasero" Emy says. Storming out the Haunted Star slamming right into another young man who caught her before she fell. "Are you okay" he asked looking at her with concern in his eyes " No i'm not can you tell me where i can catch a cab and fast" she says._

_"Umm i can take you i'm" was all he got out when she put her hand up stopping him "Fine let's go" she said as he lead the way. Walking them to his car and opening the door then speeding away just then Dante came rushing out. Seeing the car sped off "shit i got to find her No, No Lulu you don't understand i do know her she was my ex or i don't know" he said._


	4. Chapter 4

_ Okay Dante and Emelda met in New York city while she was going to medical school at NYU they dated for four years. Until their mishap she is the reason why he never pursed Brenda even though he admitted to liking her it wasn't his fault and it wasn't hers either. Stay tuned I love Dante i feel like that they put him in a box when they got him with Lulu turned him into a bore._

_And him having a past and loving someone else is always interesting to me i don't hate Lulu but i just feel like she never had real competition. And her having to deal with someone who he loved the same amount or more will be interesting. Valerie was an ego stroke for him but their shit is about to get real serious._

_An. And to the reader it was a jest at Elizabeth but when her part comes you will see why Elle said what she said. It wasn't said to throw shots at Elizabeth and honestly i have come to the realization that it was never her or Sam. It was Jason he pit them against each other so i won't be dragging her anymore but i will drag him to hell and back._

**Two days earlier**

_early that_ day

**Floating Rib **

**Emy and Elle walked into the Floating Rib on Maxie's request "Excuse me hello is the owner around" Elle asked. "Why how can i help you" the man asked, are you the owner Emelda replies. "No i'm not but the owners are busy" he responds, before she turned to her sister"****No creo que le guste seguir las instrucciones, pero ¿por qué actúa como si fuera el dueño?(**I don't think he likes to follow instruction but why he acting like he the owner)" **she says.**

**With a shrug and a slight chuckle "****Que quieres que haga manita "**What you want me to do manita" **Elle asked. "I don't know do that little thing you do when your being an asshole" she replies. Laughing "You sure you want me to do that i mean it's not going to get us what we want" she tells her sister. "Pero we asked straight out manita**** and he wants to be difficult" Emelda said.**

**As they both stood talking as if the man wasn't standing there looking at them "****Sabes que estoy aquí" he says. "Yeah and" Emy says as they both looked at him with Emelda rolling her eyes. "Tu Sabes español bien, entonces ve y haz que Mac o Felicia entiendan sí o no (**You know spanish okay then go and get Mac or Felicia understood yes or no)" **Elena said. **

**Making him glare at them as he gritted his teeth before shouting "MAC SOMEONE'S ASKING FOR YOU" he said. All the while Griffin said watching them amused by the whole scene but never said anything "Your an asshole" Emy says laughing, no your an even bigger one do you think it's genetics. Because i think that is Papi's falsetto" Elle says. When both Mac and Felicia came out "How can we help you, Marco it's okay are you the girls Maxie sent over" Mac said.**

**"Yes we are i'm Elena and this is my sister Emelda we want to throw a bachelorette party here" she says. Shaking his head "Well i got that much out of Maxie come this way we can talk inside the office. I will get you guys some coffee" he said, Umm i will take mines with 3 sugars and a little milk and she will take her black two sugar absolutely no milk thank you" Emy answered for the both of them.**

**Making her sister shake her head as Felicia lead them to the office while Mac got the coffee"So what are you guys looking for" Felicia asked. "Umm here actually it has table , pool table but we want to rent it out for the whole evening at 100k. We have people that will set mainly my sister and my cousin and we need a all female staff tonight. And someone of your top shelf liquor we have a couple cases in the car.**

**Then to top it off whatever's left you can keep" Elle said when Emy looked at her "What wait a minute that wasn't apart of the deal manita" she says. "I know Emelda but did you honestly think i was paying for it when she has nest egg fuck out of here. I just skimmed some off the side to pay for it is all" she replies, Oh my god your having her pay for her own bachelorette party" Emy says.**

**"Espere the 100k is mine how many tables did you see out there Emelda" Elena asked, about twenty including the booth" she responds. "Okay and we have about 25 to 30 people right and the basket are for 15 out of twenty table. Including food and decorations and the party favors and invites that i am personally hand delivering only because its funny. In which i already got made by the way did you think i was going to pay for all that" her sister said.**

**Chuckling "well when you put it like that it's okay to skim of the side now geeze Nena already" Emy said shaking her head. "Yes i move fast nah but i had it brought up from the city while you were still considering it i had it done. In Chocolate , Milk Chocolate, White Chocolate and Carmel" she replies, "does it do that little thing Nena" she says.**

**Laughing "Yes, Yes it does" Elle said with a smile, Jesus manita you are a sick individual" Emelda said just as Mac walked in with the coffee. Then they spoke over terms with both Mac and Felicia before Elle left and Emy stayed to step up for the party.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**She got of the Elevator then walked over to the nurses station "Hi where can i find Dr. Monica Quartermaine" she asked. As Elizabeth looked up "Umm whose asking so i can tell her who she should be looking for" she says. Elle sighs "Look can you just point me in the direction to where her offices is she is expecting me then i can get to everyone else. When she looked up and she saw him her eyes went wide before she turned.**

**Her back then she did taking a deep breath "what is he doing here" she says to herself "Umm i will find her" she said walking away fast. Making him look twice before shaking it off and going back to talking to his client as she fled. Turning the corner when her bag dropped that's when Elizabeth came after her seeing what she dropped caught her off guard. "Shit, shit, shit conazo mamaguevo just fabulous" she murmured to herself, Oh my god does that have my name on it" Elizabeth asked.**

**She said as Elle turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow" your Elizabeth Webber" Elle says. "Umm yeah why is this for Sam's bachelorette party" Elizabeth asked, Keeping her back turned "Yes, yes it is here you go i'm Elena yeah we saw each other before briefly. But i have go see you around Elizabeth" she says leaving quickly.**

**As Elizabeth watched her suspiciously then look back to see what had spooked her shaking her head then she headed back to work. When Curtis came looking around "If your looking for Mr. Herman he went back to his room" Elizabeth said nodding his head. "Thanks" he said walking away Elle stood in the elevator gathering her composure "It can't be no" she whispered to herself.**

* * *

**Floating Rib**

**As they all made it to the bar Elizabeth came in behind, Maxie, Olivia and Lulu "Wow they really went all out" she said. "Good evening ladies have a seat anywhere" Emelda said stamping there hand and passed them a shots. **

**Watching them drink it she smiled as Sam made her way over hugging Maxie "Thank you guys for coming i don't know just what they have planned so be mindful. And i apologize in advance" she says, Olivia laughed "Sam honey it's okay but i think your friend had me at chocolate p" was all she got out.**

**"Don't tell me" Sam said shaking her head as Elle and Kat made there way over "Well i will introduce you guys anyway. Elizabeth, Olivia and Lulu this is my sister Kat my adoptive father is her biological father and theses two are my god sisters Elena and Emelda. The other three aren't here yet and i don't know if that is good or not but the one that was at the office is Svetlana" she said.**

**Introducing the women as Lulu and Emelda hit it off they were all around the same age with Emy being older. The woman played pool and drank waiting to see what happened next when Elizabeth ran into Emy and Elena whose drink spilled. "Cono" Elle says jumping back so it wouldn't spill on her outfit "I remember you from the hospital you dropped the chocolate penis on floor" she says.**

**While everyone laughed Elle nodded "That i did drop my chocolate penis on the floor" she replies. As Kat looked at her " You dropped your precious chocolate on the floor why" she asked, Elle ran her hands through her hair "It was nothing" she answered finishing her drink. Making Kat turn to Elizabeth "What happen before she dropped her chocolate penises on the floor" she says. **

**"I can i eat that Elizabeth you got me you got some spunk" Elena interjected, as Kat watched her suspiciously. All Emelda did was laugh seeing that her sister was deflecting as did everyone else who knew her. "Who got you spooked" she asked, rolling her eyes "I'm Elena Tavares bitch nothing spooks me" she said. Shaking her head "Well ladies let's drink" Emelda said looking at Maxie and Lulu as she walked away from the group.**

**They talked about everything from their kids to men laughing and drinking when the show started. Lulu danced with the man in the cop outfit not soon Emelda danced with the guy in the doctors suit. All the woman enjoyed the show Monica was shocked when she got there and realized it was full frontal. Sam covered her face and shook her head when the guys were dancing on her.**

**"Why are they so gunho about these guys dancing with Sam" Maxie asked as her and Lulu looked over at Emelda. Who laughed "Because when Karina got married in vegas Sam and Elena hired theses strippers. Don't asked me how because they were like 12 but they were all over Kari and when the guys came forget about it. They weren't even made about the strippers they were more concerned about how they got them.**

**And Karina well she could never live it down so anytime someone got married they figure she would have strippers" Emy said laughing at the memory. "How did they get theses strippers"Maxie asked, still laughing" no one knows and they are not telling a soul. It's part of the reason Elle hasn't gotten married because payback is a bitch" she replied.**

**As they night went on the girls left crashing Drew's bachelor party after some time in being there. Emelda had her eye on Griffin who was watching her as well when his phone rang and he stepped away to take it. That's when out the corner of her eyes she saw him "SON OF A BITCH!" she said swing hitting him right in the jaw as he looked over in shock like he seen a ghost. **

**"Emelda?" was all he got when she swung again hitting him again on the other side "Is that all you have to say to me after everything we have been through. No right because you upped and got a new family right do you understand the shit i had MAKE ALRIGHT FOR OUR KID" she shouted.**

**As he went to grab her knowing she was geared up to hit him again "DON'T TOUCH DANTE, DOMINIC WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR NAME IS" Emy said slapping his hand away. When Lulu stepped in and tried to get in between them "back off blondie before a bitch your ass too!" she says. Dante quickly tried to stop"Emy i promise it not like that" he says when what she said hit him.**

**Like a ton of bricks "no me importas y no por nada te jodes lambon. No toques o dispararé tu estúpido trasero" Emy says. Storming out the Haunted Star slamming right into another young man who caught her before she fell. "Are you okay" he asked looking at her with concern in his eyes " No i'm not can you tell me where i can catch a cab and fast" she says.**

**"Umm i can take you i'm" was all he got out when she put her hand up stopping him "Fine let's go" she said as he lead the way. Walking them to his car and opening the door then speeding away just then Dante came rushing out.**

** " Dante, Dante where are you going what is going on" Lulu said following. Seeing the car sped off "shit i got to find her No, No Lulu you don't understand i do know her she was my ex or i don't know" he said.**

**As she looked up at him in shock " WHAT EXCUSE ME!" she said in shock, pulling home "Hey this is Falconeri i need the read on a license plate number. And fast like tonight" Dante says still trying to wrap his head around what she said about their kids. Last time he remember she dumped him and he never knew about any kids.**

* * *

**"Umm do you want me to take you anywhere specific" Griffin asked, when she turned around and looked at him. With a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes "How about we go back to your place and you have sex with me" Emelda said bluntly. He looked at her shocked "I will take you to the Metro court and you can sleep off however your feeling" he responds.**

**Shaking her head as she watched him "Whatever" she said turning away from him mumbling to herself. That's when he saw the tears slide down her face as he pulled into a spot he reached over and wiped it away looking at her sincerely. "Whatever it was to make you go from smiling to tears isn't worth it" Griffin says. Taking her out the car and bring her in the hotel while he checked her into a room then bring her there.**

**When he opened the door she went straight for the mini bar"Umm well i'm going to go you can just crash until your ready" he says. Her back was still turned "Look i'm sorry about before can you stay i don't want to be alone right now"Emy says. He nods his head "sure do you want to talk about it" Griffin said sitting next to her as she shook her no.**

**"I don't have anything to sleep in and i think it would be inappropriate seeing as how i proposition you" she say. Making him chuckle "How about we start over Griffin Munroe" he said stretching his hand out to her in which she smiled. **

**"Emelda Tavares it's nice to meet you" she replied shaking his hand his touch made her body tingle. " You can burrow my shirt if it's okay with you" he says feeling the same thing she felt, it's okay but can i asked you something of you. **

**It's not sex even though that is still on the table but your right not right now i'm not thinking clearly. But can you just hold me while i go to sleep" Emelda said, i'm sure he says taking his shirt off and giving it to her. As she watched him "Oh yeah i apologize" Griffin said turning around while she took her clothes off.**

**"All dress you can turn around now i'm decent " she says modeling the shirt for him all he could do is stare. Watching her as she got into the bed with him following her then her curling up next to him and talking about everything before falling right asleep. **

**Griffin watched her while she slept before falling asleep himself when he woke up she was still asleep. Slipping out of bed he went and ordered some food then went and to the bathroom to take a shower.**

**Just as room service was bring in the food Dante showed her the badge she walked away as he pushed open the door. What he didn't know was that Lulu followed him after he told her what happened with them last night. They both agreed it didn't make sense but he wanted to handle it himself in which she didn't agree. And he left early in the morning while she slept but she found out where he was and went after him.**

**"Dante what are you doing" Lulu asked, damn it Lulu what are you doing here i told you i would handle this" Dante said. She scoffed" No way after what she accused you of after dumping you the way she did hell no that bitch hit you Dante" she says. As they bickered when he put his hand over his lip to shush her "House keeping" he said pushing the cart into the room.**

**That's when he saw her fast asleep as Griffin came out with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey keep it down she's tr..." was all he got out when he stopped only to find Dante and Lulu. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU JUST TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER THAT'S THE KIND OF MAN YOU ARE GRIFFIN" Dante said. Enraged lunging forward swing at Griffin that is what woke her up shocked. As Lulu got in between them "My god Doc your really hot" Emelda said with as she rubbed her eyes.**

**Only making Dante more angry when he saw her get out of the bed with his shirt on it was something in his eyes that Lulu never seen before. "Take advantage of who whatever your name is" she said glaring at him, making his head jerk. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF HITTING ME WHEN YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!"Dante shot back. Her head jerked "EXCUSE ME WHEN THE FUCK DID I DO THAT EXACTLY MR. WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS" Emy said.**

**"AND THE FUCKED UP PART ABOUT IT IS YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO IT YOURSELF YOU HAD HIM DO IT" he said adamantly. "HIM WHO BECAUSE IF I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ANYONE I WILL DO IT MYSELF SO WHO DID YOU HERE THIS BULLSHIT FROM BECAUSE I NEVER SPOKE TO YOU BECAUSE YOU NEVER CALLED"she responds. When the hurt set in "YOU HAD HIM DO IT EMELDA" Dante said, CONO HIM WHO WHAT FUCK!" she spat angrily.**

**Shaking his head in disbelief"Al you had him do it" he said, wait what Algenis i wouldn't have him or anyone else do that. You should know that and you would have had you called"She said getting in his face and mushed the side of his head. When he grabbed her hand knowing her she would swing and not miss "I DID CALL HE ANSWERED AND TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME. **

**AND THAT I SHOULD GO BE WITH THAT BITCH I WAS WATCHING" Dante said as she pulled away. "I NEVER SAID THAT AND I WOULD NEVER GIVE HIM LICENSE TO HURT YOU ARE YOU DUMB. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE HE SAID YOUR HANDLER SAID THAT YOU DIED"Emy said, what i didn't they had me go undercover with the Zacchara's"he answered. As it dawned on the both of them that they were lied to when she snatched up her phone.**

**Making a phone call "Oye Donde estas tiguere" Emelda said talking to someone "****en el hotel llamado Metro Court no, no podía recordar dónde estaba la casa. Así que dormí aquí, ya sabes. Sí, puedes venir y recogerme y volver a la casa, por tato" she said hanging up. "We have kids"Dante asked flat out, as both Griffin and Lulu stood by watching.**

**She felt uncomfortable "Yes and that is what i was trying to tell you that day we last spoke but we got disconnected. I remember him being so made when he found out i was pregnant i'm sorry i hit you. I just thought you ditched me and started a whole new life which you did but you didn't ditch me. You thought i ditched you but seriously you Listen to him you two never got along" she said.**

**Pushing his hands in his pocket trying to control the anger inside of him he had kids and he wasn't there for them. That wasn't who he As a man it had him feeling more and more like his father having kids and not being there.**

** " Emelda im sorry I should have been I should have spoken to you but he was so convincing he is one of your best friends you guys grew up together why would he lie you know" he said. **

**Getting a little emotional crossing her arms "to get you out if the way he heard me when i said i was pregnant but you didn't and you never called and he said. That your handler called and that you were indisposed and that he was sorry I didn't have his number. **

**So I waited for you to call and tell me it was over but you never did you just vanished "Emy said as the tears filled her eyes. Only making Dante even angrier as she rubbed her hands together" Cono meng I believed it I got played by him and for what because i'm not the one hurting its my kids. can you please take them insided please" Emy says, "Wait a minute here please tell me your not believing this you told me what happen Dante" Lulu says in disbelief.**

**"I know what i told you Lulu but i need to know the truth to why he lied to me knowing she was pregnant. And why he told me that she didn't want me anymore and everything else if he lied i want to know" Dante answered. "He did lie and you were right he like me more and i didn't see it because we grew up together he was more like family then anything" Emelda said texting someone.**

**As Griffin stood "are you sure i will just go and you can eat i got you some food to sober up" he says. Making her smile "I know and i appreciate it but i'm not in the mood right now but i will eat it and get out of this hotel" she replies. He smiled "Here's my number just let me know your okay"Griffin says with a smile, "I mean what i said Dr. Munro my offer is still on the table" Emy says as he leaves.**

**Nodding his head to Lulu and Dante who waved goodbye to the doctor"Can you guys go into the other room i need to handle this myself" she says. Lulu scoffed "No way you may fool Dante but not me i know a con when i see one" she says, Emy chuckles and shakes her head. "You have nothing i want like at all and i don't have to lie i just apologize to him for hitting him. Because i was given false information on the situation and i am a big enough woman to admit that.**

**Now i am going to need you to go into the other room because it only works if he doesn't think he is being ambushed. So either way blondie i'm going to find out the truth so please he's here" she says texting someone on her phone. As Dante pulled her aside into the other room "Lulu i told i would handle it what did you not trust me" he whispered. Pulling her arm away "I'm glad i came you didnt' see yourself in there Dante you were ready to attack Griffin.**

**I mean really why do you care if she slept with him why does it bother you because remember you were pissed that she hit you. Then dropping a bombshell on you then taking off and everything you told me now your here and your not mad. And you believe whatever she tells you off the back she is lying to you Dante" Lulu said. **

**Sighing "Lulu i know the situation is crazy but i believe her shush" he replies when they here a man voices. "Oye muchacha why are you not ready who shirt is that" Algenis asked gritting his teeth. "Oh this don't worry about this do you want breakfast" she asked, there is breakfast at the house" he says. Yeah i know but i needed to talk to you about something privately and i want you to tell me the truth ****porque juro por dios que me mientes enterraré entendiste" Emelda said seriously.**

**He looked at her strangely "de qué estás hablando, sabes que nunca te mentiría" he says as she nods her head. "Then you can tell me why i ran into Dominic last night pero you told me that he was dead" she asked. Sucking his teeth"This is what you call me for you know that isn't true he's gone muchacha cono" Algenis said trying to deflect. When she swung punching him in the throat then yanking him by the face.**

**That is when Dante stepped into the room knowing her temper" Pero he's gone right start talking now AND DON'T LIE TO ME" Emelda said holding his face. As he looked as if he seen a ghost as he struggled to breath that's when he got a panicked looked on his face. "Okay, Okay i lied he didn't deserve you and i knew he would hurt you" he said as she shoved him away.**

**"SO WHAT YOU DECIDE TO HURT ME FOR HIM BECAUSE THAT IS SO MUCH BETTER FORGET ABOUT ME WHAT ABOUT ALEYAH AND ALESANDRO WHAT ABOUT THEM HUH. DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD JUST GET AWAY WITH IT THAT IT WOULDN'T COME OUT. WHAT HAPPENS IF MY KIDS NEEDED SOMETHING FROM HIM OR FAMILY DID YOU THINK OF THAT" she shouted.**

**Putting his hands up trying to calm her when she slapped his hands away just then Dante lunged at him swing hitting him in the face. "YOU SON OF BITCH DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COST ME!"he said continuing to hit him. When Algenis swung hitting him back as they traded shots at each other as Lulu tried to pull him off "Dante stop let him go" she says trying to calm him but he yanked away.**

**"YOU HEARD THAT BASTARD LULU HE DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOOD ENOUGH WHERE DID YOU GET OFF HUH. YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER AND YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER LIKE I DID YOU JUST WANTED TO FUCK HER. I HEARD YOU THAT DAY WHEN I FIRST MET YOU TALKING SHIT TO YOUR FRIEND. BUT SHE WOULDN'T SEE YOU AS ANYTHING BUT FAMILY AND THAT SHIT MADE YOU MAD.**

**YOU PRETENDED TO BE HER FRIEND ALL THE WHILE WAITING TELL ME SOMETHING DID IT HAPPEN FOR YOU AL" Dante spat coldly. Watching him "No right you made your move and she shut you down right"he continued, he tried to kiss me and i pushed him away and i told him i didn't see him like that. And he got mad he was there for me all through my pregnancy fueling my anger right Algenis.**

**What are you going to tell me kids you haven't even thought about them or how they feel because i deal with that me. Not you i had to wipe their tears all the while you watched and said nothing YOU BETRAYED ME AND YOU HURT MY KIDS AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE THAT GOOD BYE" she says opening the door. To find Olly and Santiago standing there "Vamonos AHORA!" Olly said before pulling him towards them.**

**As Santiago took hold of him" Emelda, por favor, solo estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, mami, te mereces lo mejor, por favor, y podría haberte dado eso, pero no querías darnos la oportunidad de ser el hombre de tu vida, fuimos tú y yo. Tienes que saber que siempre te amé, por favor, puedo arreglar esto, por favor, no hago esto, TE** **AMO**(Emelda please i was only doing what was best for you mami you deserve the best please and i could have given that to you but you didn't want to give us a chance i am the man of your life it was you and me. You have to know that i always loved you please i can fix this please i don't do this I LOVE YOU"** Algenis says. **

**Struggling against Santiago as they walked away, Olly knelt in front of his baby sister "Chula you okay" he said rubbing her back soothingly. As she rubbed her face"I don't know i'm hurt Olly i trusted him with my heart and kids heart and he lied. And for what i told him flat out years ago that i didn't see him that way it just makes me feel like he sabotage. Every relationship i was in HE PLAYED ME MANITO I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE I CAN'T BE HERE" Emy said.**

**Just then Olivia came with hotel security in tow"Dante what's going on" she asked seeing her sons face signaling them to grabbed Olly. Who was gathering his sisters things "No mom i'm fine i got into a fight" he said pulling away from her. Olly looked at the securtiy guard "brother let me go before i lay you out" he said staring at the man. As he turned to Olivia"Your not going anywhere you attack my son in my hotel" she says.**

**"Oliver let's go please I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE"Emelda shouted, that's when Olivia noticed her. "Mom let him i didn't get into a fight with him,Emelda i'm sorry but i want to see them i gotta see them" Dante said getting emotional. Reading the same emotion in her face "I can't do this right now! she said leaving, Olly shoved the security guard away from him.**

**As Dante moved to go after making Olly stop him putting his hand on Dante's chest"just let her go and get her bearing she will come and find you when she's ready. If this situation is hard for you imagine how she must feel just give time you know her she will get back up again" Olly said with a smile. Shaking his head "I can't ten years man TEN YEARS" Dante said Oliver nodded his head.**

**"I know brother but just give her moment to get her bearing and to prepare them you know her. She will send for you " the older man said tapping him on the face before leaving after his sister. Running his hands over his face "SON OF A BITCH!" he said flipping the table in anger making his mother and Lulu, jump. Before heading for the door "HEY DANTE ANGELO FALCONERI WHAT PROBLEM!"Olivia shouted.**

**As he son stood there shaking he was so angry"I GOTTA MOM, I CAN'T BE HERE LULU CAN FEEL YOU IN" he says storming off. With her following behind him calling him but he never stopped. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING!" she said. Lulu shook her head sadly "your not going to like it but that girl has your eldest grandkids" she replied. Then going into detail about what happen after she left the bachelorette party as Olivia was floored.**

**After speaking to Lulu she called Sonny and told him what happen and about their grandkids to see what he could find out about these people. Besides the fact that they know Sam she needed answers she didn't want anyone messing up things he had with Lulu. Dante tried to see her and Sam and Drew's wedding but he was called into work on a big case. **

**And after he couldn't find her it had been radio silent for two days breaking him from his thoughts "Dante did you hear me" Lulu said. When the door bell rang as she got up to answer "Olivia, Sonny it's not a good time" she says as they made their way in. "Then when is or is this woman just playing with us" Olivia said, i have to agree with your mother it's like she is yanking your chain" Sonny replied.**

**Closing his eyes and sighs "Look it's a tough situation especially for her it was someone she trusted alright. And i know her she maybe all smiles but when things hurt they hurt and she needs tim to process that. Yeah i want to meet my kids i want to see them but" was all he got out when his phone rang.**

**Looking down at the number it was private but he answered"hello hey what's going on yeah of course i do. Where just give me the address and i will be there" Dante said asking for a piece of paper. That his mother handed to him "Uhuh yeah i will be there Look i'm really sorry about all of" he says with smile before hanging up.**

**"So what was that about"Olivia asked as they all watched, "That was her she apologized for not getting back to me. There was alot going on her end and with Sam and Drew leaving for their honeymoon it threw her off. So do you want to meet your grandkids" he asked, as Lulu's heart dropped.**

**Seeing the pride in his eyes already "Hell yeah" his mother said and his father nodded as gathered up Rocco and left. Lulu was uneasy because there was a chemistry between him and her that she just didn't like.**

** And the fact that he almost attack Griffin for sleeping with her it was something in his eyes when it happened that worried her. As they pulled up to the house after dropping Rocco off at her moms they parked the car and got out.**

**When the door opened Florio answered "Sonny how can i help you" he says with a grin as Sonny gritted his teeth glaring at the older man. He was still angry that he caught him with Alexis and that they pretty much told him that Alexis and the girls where under their protection. Like he couldn't protect his own family and Alexis not making it any better by not taking heed to his words.**

**"Hi i'm Dante i'm here for Emelda" he said, ahh your the young man nice to meet you Florio Dela Rosa i'm her uncle come in" he says. Letting them in as the music blared from the back of the house "Is she around " the young man asked, when Sonny saw Danny run by with an older kid after him. Which shocked him because Jason didn't say anything about it he said that he was going to be with Monica.**

**As he followed Florio to the back of the house as Emelda was dancing to palos music making Dante smile. And just like that she had that radiated smile on her face "Emelda your guest are here muneca" Florio called to his niece. Getting her attention from her cousins "Oh shit diablo" Emy said putting her beer down. While Sonny and Olivia shared a look as she made her way over" Hey can i talk to you" Dante asked.**

**"Yeah sure i will be back"she replied finishing her beer, with Dante following behind her Lulu step to move toward him. When he turned around "I need to do this Lulu let me okay" he says before walking away. She looked at Olivia and Sonny " I'm going to call Diane don't worry i look out for my family" Sonny said reassuringly. "For what are you calling Ms. Miller, Sonny, Ms. Quartermaine" Manolo says coming over and having a seat.**

**It made Olivia look at him "to secure my sons rights as a father to his kids that's why" she says. Nodding his head "She isn't denying him that so there is no need for lawyers" he responds. "Yes so he can have his rights on paper" Sonny said, "oh por favor his right were never denied and it isn't going to start now"Esmerelda interjected. Making both Sonny,Olivia and Lulu turned around as the woman put a tray of food on the table.**

**When they stopped "So what do you want to talk about" Emy asked, "Umm i wanted to know what happen with Al i don't need to know spanish. To recognize a man begging for his life so what happen" Dante says as she watched their parents. Shrugging her shoulders " nothing he went home to his mother that's all.**

**Anyway do you want to meet them their names are Aleyah Miguelina and Alsesandro Dominic. So do you want to see them hey are with my brother right" l yeah I have been dying to do that" he said. With her face lighting up" come on let's go oh and Algenis told them the truth that's what stalled it a little bit.**

**It was a lot for them to process and from someone they trusted" she says. As they walked towards the docks where Olly was showing them something he put away fast. " Hey Emy what's up manita"He said with a mischievous grin, shaking her head.**

**Mis ninos I have someone important for you to meet" Emelda says.**

_to be continued_

_Snippet_

_Chapter 5_

_" Hmm it must reall suck to be you huh that Sam didn't put her life on hold to wait for you. The funny thing is now that I have met Elizabeth I realized that it was never her. It was you putting them against each other to stroke your ego and make yourself feel like somebody._

_But now the problem is they are both above the bullshit and the stench that is you. And the kicker is Franco is more of avman then you are" Svetlana said laughing, don't be stupid Morgan you think we came without muscle think again" Tony said._


	5. Chapter 5

_The night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties someone exploded Sonny's shipment alot of things happened. That night and lines where crossed and things will come to a head, it's a collection of different couples and people each chapter._

_Rose Bertram- Svetlana Antoneko_

_Victor Rausk- Antonio Rey Montoya- Jimenez_

_Ross Carter aka Rossy- Method Man_

_Deacon Woods-Laz Alonso_

**Haunted Star**

**Two days before**

**Kissing her was like something he never felt before as she ripped off his jacket "Hey wait slow down" he said. When she put her hands on his lips "shush don't speak" she said kissing him harder this time. He couldn't think straight he didn't know what was in that bottle that she gave him. But he was game as she yanked his shirt open sending his buttons flying all over the place.**

**As she pushed him back onto the bed then kissing down his chest grazing her teeth across it before climbing on top of him. Pulling her shirt over her head "Wait are your sure i don't want you to feel like it's rushed" he said sitting up delaying her as his hard on strained against his jeans.**

**Sighing"Look I am very sure on what I want your partner down there kind of wants it to so please less talking" she said. Nipping his neck as she moved her body like a snake over him gyrating on his manhood. **

**When he picked her flipping her on to her back kissing her holding her hands over her head. As he kissed her lips then her neck when he let go undoing her bra then taking her nipples into his mouth. Sucking and licking on them as she moaned as his hands explored her body making his way down. She watched him seductively with a wicked grin on her face as he pulled her shoes then her jeans off.**

**Then standing up taking his pants off she smiles at him as she sits up with her knees in the bed. Taking him in her hands stroking him slowly picking up the pace he closes his eyes her hands felt so good over him. That was when she whispered in his ear "**tobi podobayetʹsya tsya dytyna" **continuing her pace gripping him tighter. "Fuckk" he whispered before he took her face in his hands kissing her then laying her down in the bed.**

**His kisses started to become more urgent as he lead a traces down her chest as he started to take off underwear. When she stopped him "Yank off i don't need you to be gentle okay i want aggression got it i want me to show me that your a boss. **

**Not some pussy who wants to make everything special" she says grabbing his face then kissing him hard. Nipping his lip he was thrown but quickly regained his composure when he yanked her underwear off.**

**And quickly impaled her with his length" Oooh shit yes, yes" she chanted as he slammed into her moving vigorously. As he went to slow down her wrapped her legs around his waist "Just like that" she replies in her native tongue. Meeting him with every stroke it felt so good he had never felt like this before.**

**With anyone he had been with suddenly she pushed him on his back then began to ride him fast and hard. Gripping his chest as her nails dug into his skin he cursed as he held her waist close to him. As she worked him as he sat up taking her breast in his mouth"OOOOHHH GAWD, YES,YES,YES RIGHT THERE DON'T STOP" she said.**

**He groans as held her tighter pounding into her give her just what she had asked for as he began to feel her tighten around. Before they both erupted with him spilling his seed into her" Oh shit you felt so fucking good" he said when he realized they didn't use protection, shit umm I'm sorry I was in such a rush" he says trying to catch his breath.**

**As she stopped him putting her finger on his lips" I can take my pill when I get back to the house"she says not worried. Staring at her inn a lust filled daze" Well I'm sorry that was irresponsible and i apologize" he insisted, as she throws her head back. Geeze seriously stop being a pussy man up now I'm not down with you yet" she says grabbing his face then kissing him.**

**It wasn't until several hours later when she left him fast asleep in the bed smiling as she walked away leaving. When she got outside he smiles at her" you are indeed my kind of devious" he said laughing as they drove away.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**Taking their collective seats"Hi can I get some of your best scotch and keep coming" she said ordering her food, when she saw Sonny come then Brick following suit. Not soon after Jason came in" so do we know who did it" he said sitting down. As Brick s****hook his head no" and I reached out to Manny but I haven't heard back from him" Sonny replies.**

**" Do you still think he was involved" Jason asked that is when she made her move as he noticed her at the bar" I think we can get our answers"he nodded to Svetlana who sat at the bar. As he and Sonny both got up making their way over to her not noticing Tony or Ross.**

**Stopping in front of her "Oh Hello boys it took you long enough" she responds still eating. Sonny glared at her"I asked for a sit down with your boss" he says, Boss you mean my father yeah well he's busy and it's not that serious for him to meet you. Scoffing" Its not my shipments gets blown up and it's not serious" he says aggravated.**

**Shaking her head" Precisely Corinthos it was in your harbor your problem when it's in international waters then its our problem. Now it will be serious if he shows up" Lana says,"You think so because i think it requires a sit down with someone who has made him millions of dollars and he sends his underling" Sonny says. Making her laugh "Underlings this underling has more balls then anyone in your organization including your errand" Lana says. **

**Trying to feed into her "Your getting of topic Lana and yeah it what it just so happens your explosive expert is here in Port Charles. Come on ****And he doesn't know anything I find that hard to believe" Jason said as she rolled her eyes,oh please Jason Katherine was at her sisters bachelorette party getting hammered.**

** I wouldn't push it if i were you Morgan" she replied, Sister " he says scoffing. "A sister supports your decisions not just ones she agrees with" he said Lana and Tony both looked at him.**

**As Lana turned serious "You want to go there huh okay let's go there you hurt her more times then i can count. Treating her like a petulant child and the worse threatening her life which i haven't forgotten and i haven't forgiven. So don't push me because i will drive my knife through your fucking throat" she says. Getting Tony's attention who she shook her head at knowing he was boiling inside from what she just said.**

**"I apologized Sam and i forgave each other for the wrong things we done and said out of anger to each other" Jason says. When a devious grin came over her face "and what our family should forgive you for threatening to take something valuable to us. You know the only reason your not dead is because she begged us not tell Manny and not to kill you.**

**Because if Manny or say Big Chuck knew you would be dead undoubtedly but then we wouldn't have Danny and we love him. And we wouldn't want a world without him in it he is and little Jake is the only thing you have ever done right.**

** The funny thing is they don't even care if your around because they have people who are actually consistent"she says. Just then Spinelli rushed in then stopping as she turned and saw him with a smirk on her face "Ohh look Corinthos's Jock strap has a jock strap" Svetlana said laughing.**

**None of them knew Carly was listening " Hmm it must really suck to be you huh that Sam didn't put her life on hold to wait for you. The funny thing is now that I have met Elizabeth I realized that it was never her. It was you putting them against each other to stroke your ego and make yourself feel like somebody.**

**But now the problem is they are both above the bullshit and the stench that is you. And the kicker is Franco is more of a man then you are" Svetlana said laughing, don't be stupid Morgan you think we came without muscle think again" Tony said. **

**That's when they noticed Ross Sonny looked around seeing if he could place anyone else but all the people in the restaurant through him off. "Anyway don't stop on my account Spimoni tell us what you have because i can tell you what you have.**

**You have Jason holds up Sonny's crotch and you hold his because your not man enough to hold your own or do you even know how. Spinelli that's probably why Maxie never really loved you look at you so obsessed with Jason's prowess.**

** See as women i get it i don't want a pussy for a man i already have one and you are a pussy see my techy. Is all man he doesn't have other men belittle him and treat him like a bitch"she says with a smirk. As Jason began to get annoyed "Don't you speak to Spinelli that way" he says glaring at her.**

**While her and Tony laughed "see what i'm saying you don't even know how to stand up for yourself. But it's okay because Jason is the official nut holder of everyone" Lana said making Antonio spit his drink out. **

**Shrugging as Carly made her presence known "Where do you get of talking to Jason or Sonny and Spinelli" she said coldly glaring at the woman. Only making Svetlana laugh even harder "Of course you actual love of your life is this bitch seeing as how you left the people you claim Love.**

**To run off with her but i do thank for being a moron because Sam realized you weren't worth the trouble FINALLY. The best part is that both her and Elizabeth realize you weren't worth fighting over" she said. As Carly went to make a move but Jason grabbed her as she struggled against him****. **

**Sonny stepped in holding his wife "Oh please let her go Carly because i can slit your throat from ear to ear and this asshole won't be able to stop me" Lana says looking down at her phone with a smile.**

**As she texted someone before putting her phone away Jason stepped forward"Tell Manny and the rest of them he said when she cut him off. Putting her hand up to answer her phone "Well hello to you too what's up umm no i'm finishing up some work stuff. I'm here at the Metro Court oh your here too well i'm in the restaurant not its not necessary. **

**Because i'm getting ready to leave aww that's cute seeing as how you saw me a few hours ago. She says before sighing "Fine i will stick around for a little bit" she says with a devious smile hanging up the phone. On her face that's when Tony started to laugh "god this is about to get more interesting" he says pushing his plate away. "BITCH GET OUT OF MY HOTEL!"Carly spat, aww i would but i just gave my word to stick around.**

**I wouldn't be me if i left and trust me your going to love this part because i did i enjoyed every part of it. I mean i had to do some coaxing but once it was understood and what was expect it was done well i was a happy customer" Lana says.**

** As Tony stood next to her fixing her jacket just then elevator when Michael stepped off smiling when he spotted her. With his parents, Uncle and Spinelli as Brick watched from the table "Mom, Dad,Uncle Jason what's going on" he asked looking at Lana.**

**Who winked at him making him smile before she kissed him on the cheek then looked at her watch "shit i can't stay i have to go but call me" she says beginning to walk away. When he stopped her "stay just for a little bit" Michael asked with a bright smile.**

** As she smiled "you cute i give you that but it's a work thing" she says playing coy . That's when Sonny and Jason put it together waiting for it to hit Carly "YOU SLEPT WITH MY SON YOU BITCH!" she said.**

**Stopping "It was a one night stand Carly between you and Sonny you've plenty and you made a living on your back" Svetlana said with a shrug. As Jason and Sonny held her back" Bitch i will beat your ass" she says as Lana laughed. "Beat who Caroline and yes i did sleep with him and i enjoyed it very much but like i said i have to go. See you around Michael thanks for a fantastic ride" she said leaving.**

**"Wait what is going on here" he asked, she shrugged " i told you love some work stuff Corinthos let us know if we can be of any help. With your little situation Spimoni i forgot to tell you don't worry about Maxie to much she KK made sure she got everything she needed. Seeing as how he is more of a man then you will ever be see you around. Corinthos, Jockstrap one and two ,Puttana, baby boy see you later call me" Lana said leaving.**

**When Carly broke free lunging forward and in a flash Lana had her by the throat stopping her dead in her tracks. As Ross, Antonio and another man pulled their weapons on both Sonny and Jason. "****Adelante por favor carichimbe" Antonio said, "Don't push me Carly i could end your life easily this your husband and his jockstrap know it" Svetlana said. Deadly serious when Michael stepped in "LET MY MOTHER GO!" he says it was something different in her eyes.**

**That he didn't see the night they spent together when she smiled "anything you say my love" she replied shoving Carly to her husband. "That's the disrespect you give me" Sonny said coldly as the guys put their weapons away Lana smirked. "You get the same respect you give our family with the dumb shit you tried to pull with Sammy so i would be careful if i were you.**

**Don't start a fight you can't finish"Ross says as they got on the elevator and left "what was that about" Michael asked looking at them.**

* * *

**A few days later**

**"Mis ninos i have someone important for you to meet" Emelda says ignoring her brother because she knew he was up to no good. All Dante could do was stare "Hi i'm Dante umm i'm your father" he said trying to hold his composure. Just looking at them they were perfect with a mixture of him and her "yeah we know mami told us" Aleyah answers for the both of them. **

**He could tell Alesandro was accessing the situation when his mother grabbed his hand"****esta bien mi amor" Emy says. As he held her hand his sister nudging his shoulder as Alesandro looked down kicking at the ground. "So your narc" he asked looking up at Dante in his eyes but before he could answer Olivia interrupted. "I'm sorry baby i just couldn't wait to meet then" she says as Emelda looked at him then her.**

**"Excuse me but you could have waited you should have waited" Emy says as Dante stopped her "MOMM. Look i know your anxious but let me meet them first let me talk to them give me my time mom damn it" he says. Seeing them pulled back into their comfort zone as Dante shook his head. "Mom i'm sorry but this situation is difficult okay and i'm trying to make things easy for them they are the ones affected.**

**She's right you should have waited i would have came and got you mom" he says running his hand over his face. As Lulu looks in shock at the tone he took with his mother "Dante she was excited to meet her grandchildren that she never knew she had. And i think you need to relax" Lulu said calmly.**

**Throwing her head back groaning "My god heaven forbid she wait for 10 minutes a half hour for him to get acquainted with them some what" Emelda says. When Olivia's eyes landed on her "Yeah well we missed 10 years of their lives so excuse me" she shot back. Manolo put his hand on his wife's shoulder as Emy's head swung toward her "He waited a few days until they were ready.**

**Because i had to make it okay for them not you they children whose worlds are being turned upside down. So you could have waited until they had grown comfortable with HIM BEFORE YOU SASHAYED YOUR ASS OVER HERE" she responds. "Excuse me" was all Olivia got out when Dante spoke "Enough Mom she's right you have given me a little time, Emelda please don't add more flames i know how you get" he said.**

**"Tell me how do i get huh because i have no hair on my tongue for anyone even your mother now i'm not a disrespectful person. But this situation is not easy for them one step at a time give them time and space to get comfortable" she replies. Putting his hand up" I know okay let me take care of it, any way mom, Dad, and Lulu this is Aleyah and Alesandro" Dante said. As both twins waved as Alesandro whispered" Quien es ella" to his mother but nobody heard her response.**

**Taking a deep breath she nodded towards Dante as he knelt before them "These are my parents your grandparents and Lulu she's my wife" he said as the twins shook their heads. Looking Lulu over "Is your hair that blond " Aleyah asked making Olly laugh and Emelda shake her head. "M****ami es espeluznante como hijos del maíz" the girl says, which only made Olly laugh even harder. Plucking her brother"cállate Olly tu no estás ayudando" Emy said, i wasn't trying to manita" Olly replied.**

**"Okay Mis amores vamonos , Dante we should talk actually you and me not your entourage" Emelda said. Just then JT came in "Family what's going on Em's i got that for you" he said kissing Esmerelda and Emy and then shaking the men hands. "Just in time i love how punctual you are" she answers, for you baby girl anything this is he JT Sterling" he says introducing himself to Dante.**

**Shaking the man hands "Dante Falconeri" he responds JT nods his head "That's for you i hope you find it to be okay she wanted to be fair but realistic. So let's talk and get something that works for you and for them" he says ruffling Alesandro's hair then pinching Aleyah's cheek. Making them smile as Emy lead them away "Dante what is that" both Sonny and Olivia asked.**

**As they and Lulu both stood concerned and trying to follow when he stopped "I got let me handle this" Dante said. "I'm calling Diane" Sonny said sternly when Lana spoke "Why Alexis is already here she already consulted on what your son was given" she says. Making Sonny turn and glare at her "Aww don't tell you still made about that Corinthos your son is a big boy.**

**He can handle himself" she replies, "Svetlana are you finish playing in the kiddie pool" Manolo said watching with humor in his eyes. "Pops it's seven years men do it all the time it's what errand boy did to Sam" she replied with a shrug. As he nodded his head in the last couple of days Sonny and Carly had been back and forth with Michael over wanting to pursue her.**

**They were dead set against but he wouldn't hear anything of it even Jason tried to talk him out of it. But was even more intrigued by her she had woke him up in away and he couldn't help how he felt. **

**When Sonny looked up Dante and them were gone as he turned to Svetlana "stay away from my son" he said coldly. Just as her phone rang looking at it "seeing as our boy has other plans" she said showing him her cell phone.**

**Manolo couldn't help but laugh "Enough Lana i have a job for you" he said getting her attention. " I sure hope it's on that little thing we both have interest in" Sonny says, Manolo made a face "it's of no interest to me Michael it's out of my hands" he responds patting him on the back. Then walking back to the house after spending some time with his grand kids they left.**

**Sonny was disappointed that Dante didn't push for primary custody she had them for ten years he didn't he missed out on all their first. But he would intercede on his behalf they were leaving already and Dante wouldn't see them until thanksgiving. That wasn't good enough for him he would get his way but he had to be careful so nobody would know.**

snippet

Chapter 6

Knocking profusely "Spinelli geeze what's wrong with you" Maxie said opening the door in her robe as he rushed in looking around. Sighing relief when he didn't see anything a mist in the apartment "I was coming to check on you with you.

Felicia said you were home with little James he wasn't cooperating how is he" he asked, looking at him suspiciously. "He's fine Spinelli" she replied just then a shirtless KK came out "Hey Mariah i got him down but he got me before he went is that my dad with my daughter oh" he said.

As Spinelli's head swung up" What is he doing here Maxie where's your clothes" he says angrily, as Maxie looked at him strangely "What is your problem he was helping me. But why is that any of your business" she said, as Spinelli glared at him only making KK smile. Trying to hold his composure "Because you said you couldn't go out with your mother and daughter because James wasn't cooperating but he's here" he said anger written on his face.

"First of all don't take that tone with me because it isn't like that" she replied, his head jerked up "Well it could have fooled me" Spinelli said. KK shook his head before speaking "What fuck problem pussy how you walk your punk ass in her place making demands yeah i'm here mother do something" he said. When Maxie jumped putting her hand on his chest "Wow umm okay let me talk to Spinelli just keep an eye on James and i will let you know when your dad get's here" she said.

Putting his hands up "Bueno" KK replied before turning to Spinelli "watch yourself next time punk ass motherfucker" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

_This one will probably be more emotional because of what Maxie was going through at the time in the storyline with losing Nathan. And finding out Peter was a fraud and he was the reason Nathan died and what he did to Drew and Jason. She was left reeling with what was happening but she pulled herself together for herself and her kids._

**Two days Prior**

**Alexis House**

**She was still pissed off with Spinelli who used her to get info on Sam's wedding needless to say she was at her limit with users. Knowing what she went through with letting Peter into her life she sailed into him and she was angry. Because he didn't bring Georgie just because he brought her to distract her so he could spy on her for Sonny. And that only further pushed them apart because she supported Sam choice to be with Drew.**

** Spinelli wanted to Sam to be with Jason so when he tired to mess everything with the marriage License. That was when she had to put him out of her place she wasn't going to betray a friend for anyone. So after she had just drop of baby James with her mom who would watch him while she meet up with Sam to plan her wedding and pre-wedding stuff.**

** Sam didn't want anything over the top just something small and simple she had her friends coming in from Miami. So the bridal party was going to be small they were bringing their own dresses. Which she wanted to see first before handed and she already got the tux's for the groommens. This was going to be a high profile Port Charles wedding and she wanted it to go off without a hitch.**

**And the media has been watching because of the whole brain mapping situation and Jason running off with Carly. Had everyone watching Sam Maxie was happy she choose to get back with Drew. Because he put a smile on her face more then Jason ever did and he didn't need to be coaxed to show his apprecation for Sam. He was always doing something to sweep her off her feet she missed that.**

**Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door looking at her too do list "Okay Sam i booked the spa and you have to figure out what restaurant you want to go" she says rattling off. As Karina whistled "Hey Barbie we're scraping that" she says getting Maxie's attention.**

**"Excuse me," she says,as everyone else laughed "we decided to go a different route but we do appreciate it but me and my cousin will take it from here," she said winking at Maxie. Who looked at Sam she moved to avoid any drama "Maxie these are my friends the ones that i told you about we grew up together.**

**This is Karina, Angelina she's her sister in law, Elena and Emelda and my sister Katherine but we call her Kat. This is my godmother Esmerelda Tavares" Sam says, "Who are you calling Barbie Amazon" Maxie finally says only to make Karina laugh "I like her Sam now Vamanos let's not dottle we have a bachelorette party to plan" she says as they leave.**

**Shaking her head as she turns to her mother "I'm already regretting this" Sam says, I will go so it doesn't get out of hand i got you sis" Kristina said going to catch up with them. As Maxie looked at Sam " are you sure about this" she asked, rubbing her forehead" yeah i know them. Maxie they are going to go over the top i promise you that" Sam replied when the guys came in. **

**Manolo stopped and smiled " Samantha" he says making her smile before she got up and gave him a hug. Then giving the guys hugs one by one stopping at K.K who held a baby girl in his arms. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry about Stef" she says rubbing his face as she started to tear up. He nodded his head" me too and thank you for being there Sammy i want you to meet Yadira" KK says.**

**As she looked down at the baby who had her mother's eyes" hi sweetheart im Sammy i knew your mommy and Daddy when we little" she says taking the baby from him. "Oh my gosh she is gorgeous" Maxie says making him smile" Thank you" he says. Sam kissed a teenager on the cheek as they sat down with the baby in her arms. **

**Esmerelda shook her head" Ms. Davis, Molly, Maxie this is my husband Manolo, my older brother Florio, my son Manolo jr but you can call him Oliveras" she said. "You could call me Olly or Oliver never Oliveras" he says his mother chuckled. **

**"Anyway these gentleman here are my other boys Antonio, Ross and my nephews Santiago, Kelby you can call him K.K. And Chuck and Chuckie jr with Hiro, Akio and Koji" she says introducing them.**

**"I'm sorry Titi i would have done that"Sam said passing the baby to Maxie"These are my babies Danny and Scout" she continues. Manolo looked down at Danny"he remembers us right" he says as Danny shook his head. **

**"You just haven't met Scout yet" the little boy said,the man smiled" that's right Daniel" he says. As they put Scout in his arms" hola munecita you remind me of your mami when they put her in my arms.**

**And jou know what she cried but she loved my wife and that's because she was pregnant with Nena. But you don't cry which is good but you will love me just as much as she does" he said talking to her. Maxie passed KK Yadira back" Your daughter is a cutie" she says, thank you i heard you have a little boy around the same age" he replied.**

**Making her smile" umm i don't know how old is she" Maxie asked, "umm she just turned 7 months right munecita" KK said. "Wow no she's older he is almost six months old the 21 st of this month" she responds. " Oh yeah what's his name" he says her whole demeanor changed "His name is James Malcom West what about yours" she says. Touching the babies cheek "her name is Yadira Mariah DelaRosa" he answered.  
**

**"Really my name is Mariah but everyone calls me Maxie" she says, as he looks at her strangely. "No bullshit"KK said making her laugh" nope i'm serious may name is Mariah ****Maximilliana I'm named after my mother's grandparents. Who are last of the Aztec royal family" Maxie said, "Wow cool much like Sammy and her Cassadine roots" he said.**

**She smiles" yeah just like that" she says, well i'm Kelby Kasandro and i got my middle from my mother. Who's name is Kasandra i am the youngest of my father's kids and the smartest in the family" he says with a grin on his face. "You keep believing that KK" his brother says, Emelda didn't beat my record she was the same age now if AJ actually graduates twelve then she beats me. **

**And Olly and Kat have bragging rights until then i'm still in a tie with Emelda who which i had better grades then." he says. Just then Maxie's phone beeped "Damn they moved fast Sam i just told your friends to go to the Floating Rib. They looked at all the other locations it's only been like twenty minutes" she says in disbelief.**

** Sam shook her head" It's the divide and conquer Maxie they probably all went to 4 different locations. Taking anything Sonny affiliated places of the list" she replies, ooh okay that makes sense" she says. **

**"Oh and he was the guy that stopped Spinelli" Sam said, as Maxie turned to him" your a hacker that out hacked Spinelli" she said. As KK smiles" yes, yes i did it was child's play really it was some of the first thing i picked up in silicone valley" he says.**

* * *

**Floating Rib**

**As they made their way to the bar she came with Olivia, Lulu and Elizabeth was behind " did you guys get the pre- bachelorette party favors" Elizabeth asked. "Oh my gosh i had to hide mines in the very back of the refrigerator. So they wouldn't find it i couldn't believe it she had several different kinds" Lulu says. **

**When Olivia spoke" i made the mistake of biting into and filling came out of it" she says in a hush tone. As Maxie looked at her"Wait the Chocolate were Pen..." she says as Olivia cut her off. Yes, Yes it was with white chocolate filling that came out of it" the older woman said. Wow they really went all out" she said. "Good evening ladies have a seat anywhere" Emelda said stamping there hand and passed them a shots.**

**Watching them drink it she smiled as Sam made her way over hugging Maxie "Thank you guys for coming i don't know just what they have planned so be mindful. And i apologize in advance" she says, Olivia laughed "Sam honey it's okay but i think your friend had me at chocolate p" was all she got out.**

**"Don't tell me" Sam said shaking her head as Elle and Kat made there way over "Well i will introduce you guys anyway. Elizabeth, Olivia and Lulu this is my sister Kat my adoptive father is her biological father and theses two are my god sisters Elena and Emelda. The other three aren't here yet and i don't know if that is good or not but the one that was at the office is Svetlana" she said.**

**After the introduction Maxie went to the bar to get a drink when Sam made her way over "how are you holding up" she asked her friend. Who turned to face her "One day at a time you know" she answers, nodding in agreement "Well let's have Some fun" she said.**

** Dragging Maxie away from the bar leaving her drink there to where the girls were As Sam took a shot out of the glass along with all the girls cringing at the end "God what is this" she says. Molly shook in disgust "Wow that's strong it taste like fire!" she exclaimed.**

**"That's a hell of a drink let me have another" Krissy says, Kat smiles "I like her but you have to go easy on this shit because you drink. Too much chances are you won't remember shit" she replies, "It's 190 proof so yeah let's not go balls to the wall we want your sister to remember this night.**

**And not to mention we want her to wake up nice in early for Barbie's day at the spa" Elle says. "Geeze who would drink that!" Molly said as they look at the shot Karina put in front of her as she pushed it away " anything but that' the young woman says.**

**"Mama Davis here you go that for joining us," she says, as they all looked at her with expected eyes shaking her head. Taking the shot and tossing it back "My god what is that it tastes like death in a bottle" Alexis says. "I said the same thing," Molly says.**

**Making everyone laugh "Hey i heard that and trust me a day of pampering for her big day. To fully relax and get ready for her day and you miss maid of honor need to be on your best behavior" she tells Elena. Who just looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Mamacita i am always on point Sammy tell this girl about me" she responds.**

**" Maxie one thing i know about Elle is she always shows up when I need her," Sam said with a smile. Nodding her head "Okay so how come you guys never came here to visit"Maxie asked. "Dick head Morgan !" Elle said first, then square head" Emy says, yeah we are not apart of the Jason Morgan fan club" Karina said.**

**Kat snorted "fan club shit i don't like that mother fucker and he is lucky to breathe her air, Shit head prick" she says. Maxie looked at Elisabeth who shrugged " My mother always said if you don't have anything nice to say at all say nothing" she says. Lana laughed "Is that it ladies" she says making everyone turn around,Sam mouth dropped "Lana" she says getting up and hugging her.**

**They all looked surprised "I was going to be a selfish bitch but I couldn't in good conscience do that to you. After our little tiff about Dickhead Morgan, square head, shit head prick and my ultimate favorite Corinthos jockstrap sorry " Lana said.**

** As she nodded to Kristina before winking at Karina "Okay guys enough about Jason this isn't about him. This is about me and Drew the man I marry in two days and thank you for coming" Sam said.**

**"Any time plus I kind of owe you my life plus i bought the talent" she replies with a grin, anyway let's have some fun we should get some seats" Emy said ushering them away.**

**Suddenly the lights went black ever girls started yelling then i spotlight came illuminating the stage then the lights came back Karina walked to each table putting a gift baskets on the table. " Aww Karina I didn't know you were the gift basket type" Maxie said sarcastically. Making Karina smirk"I'm not but look again Barbie"she says waiting for her to look over.**

**When Valerie, Lulu, Maxie looked at the basket they all looked in shock " Make is rain bitches" she said. Maxie stood at the bar with her mother for awhile before she decided to have some fun. **

**Watching Alexis dance with one of the men Molly covered her face as Krissy and Sam laughed. After the guys were done and most of the money was gone and everyone was good and drunk. " Hey how do you gals feel about crashing the bachelor party" Lana said.**

**After it was over they decided to crash Drew's bachelor party when they got there Maxie left the room. She couldn't take watching them with there significant others it made her miss Nathan even more. When some spoke"It's hard isn't it" KK said stepping over from where he was, "how would you know" she said.**

**As he stood next to her" because you and i are in the same boat literally" he replies with a small smile. "Wait your the friend she was telling me about" Maxie says, shaking his head "Yeah so what happen" he says. " I'm sure she told you already" she says, putting his hands in his pockets"Maybe but i rather hear it from you" he says.**

**She then went into the story exchanging pictures of their significant others "Hey let's get out of here" he said helping her up. Smiling "I'd like that and i know just the place where we can get some food from" Maxie says. As he put his arm out as they walked" you never said how your wife died you just let me go on and on about Nathan" she asked. **

**"Umm you caught on to that huh" he says with a grin as she bumped him with her shoulder"so tell me" she said. He sighs" I lost her the day she had Yadira she died giving birth to our daughter. Me, Estefany, Sammy, Elle, Ramy, Mateo, Orlando we all grew up together. She was Sam and Elle's age and she was everything to me Stef didn't treat me like a weirdo.**

**Because i was a creepy kind of smart computers, engineering, physics all of it i was just KK to her. Nothing weird about me" he says with a smile as Maxie smiled as well "I know the feeling Nathan didn't judge me. For all the bad decisions i made he made me a better person he gave everybody a fair shot. Unless you proved otherwise you " she said when they stopped "Aww it's closed it's never closed" Maxie said.**

**When her phone rang"Hey dad what's up i'm on my way" she said then hanging up with an urgent expression on her face. "Umm i have to get going thanks for the company shit i cant drive" she says. Just then KK stops her relax" just tell me where you have to go" he say, An hour and half later they were back at her place with James. **

**Who was restless most of the night as they tried to get him to sleep it wasn't until the morning. That he finally felt better KK let her know he was probably just in pain not being able to use the bathroom. He took care of James when she fell asleep he got up to change the baby when he heard it.**

**Knocking profusely "Spinelli geeze what's wrong with you" Maxie said opening the door in her robe as he rushed in looking around. Sighing relief when he didn't see anything amidst in the apartment "I was coming to check on you with you.**

**Felicia said you were home with little James he wasn't cooperating how is he" he asked, looking at him suspiciously. "He's fine Spinelli" she replied just then a shirtless KK came out "Hey Mariah i got him down but he got me before he went is that my dad with my daughter oh" he said.**

**As Spinelli's head swung up" What is he doing here Maxie where's your clothes" he says angrily, as Maxie looked at him strangely "What is your problem he was helping me. But why is that any of your business" she said, as Spinelli glared at him only making KK smile. Trying to hold his composure "Because you said you couldn't go out with your mother and daughter because James wasn't cooperating but he's here" he said anger written on his face.**

**"First of all don't take that tone with me because it isn't like that" she replied, his head jerked up "Well it could have fooled me" Spinelli said. KK shook his head before speaking "What fuck problem pussy how you walk your punk ass in her place making demands yeah i'm here mother do something" he said. When Maxie jumped putting her hand on his chest "Wow umm okay let me talk to Spinelli just keep an eye on James for me and i will let you know when your dad gets here" she said.**

**Putting his hands up "Bueno mamita" KK replied before turning to Spinelli "watch yourself next time punk ass motherfucker" he said. Before going back to the room as Maxie turned to him" Spinelli who are you to say who i have in my home he's a friend" she said. **

**Shaking his head "No he isn't he is using you and i do have a say or did you forget we share daughter. And i don't want him around her Maxie" he said adamantly, using me like you did for Sonny trying to set up a fake teller.**

**So Sam and Drew's marriage wouldn't be real like that"she says, I wasn't using you Maxie i was just when she cut him off. "You were just what undermining Sam for Jason you almost made Sam believe that it was me. **

**Until she realized it wasn't or try you came into my home and snooped through my files to get that information. And guess what Spinelli Sam made her choice you know what we aren't kids anymore people are allowed.**

**To grow and change what they want in life and maybe Sam doesn't want to be putting herself in danger. And running around with Jason while he still puts Sonny and his family first. Maybe she wants a life where she doesn't have to look over her shoulder or worry that someone coming after to get to him.**

**Just maybe she wants to go home every night to her kids knowing that she is there for the, in their every moments. Not missing every single moment how about just maybe she really loves Drew and she's happy. Because that is what i see when i look at Sam she is radiating and glowing and i know how she feels.**

**I felt the same way about NATHAN" Maxie said getting emotional, Maxie it isn't the same thing Jason and Sam just belong they just fit" Spinelli says. "Five years ago they fit Spinelli alot has changed especially Sam look at all she has been through respect her choice. You don't have to agree but it's not YOUR CHOICE OR YOUR LIFE. And he's here because I want him here he understands what i am going through why because he is there.**

**James was fussy so i took him and not Georgie because she was fast asleep and i didn't want to wake her. So i left her sleeping at my parents and KK stayed to help me with James and i shouldn't have to explain myself" she said. "Okay I'm sorry but we have to agree to disagree but i'm here and i can help now so he can go Maxie" Spinelli said.**

**She shook her head" No i want him here" Maxie says, Maxie he is taking advantage of what you've been through" he insists. Rolling her eyes" he is the only one who hasn't and this is my house" she says. As Spinelli stood in shock"Then Georgie can't be here because as her father i have to protect her if her mother won't" he says**

**"Oh what the fuck i know i said i would stay with baby James but what i'm not going to allow is for you to use her daughter. Knowing that would hurt her to get your way really because she won't stop being my friend. **

**So that's the way we playing it Spimoni you really are a bitch though because that was some chick shit. You i won't lay your punk ass out because i have respect for her Mariah i'm going to go before i hurt this kid.**

**We can get the kids together before i leave taking care of yourself mami"KK says kissing her on top of her head, Then bumping Spinelli on the way out then looked at him to see if he would do anything." You soft stop trying to play tough guy and stop trying to punish her she's been through enough don't you think" he said,**

**And with that he left that's when she slapped him"don't you threaten to take my daughter from me. Who you leave with Ellie every time you have been out here which is more frequently now Spinelli. **

**Why is that the way i see it is you might as well move back out here because i want to see my daughter more often. Oh and before i forget you don't have a say in who i am friends with now you can go" she said opening the door.**

**"Maxie I..." was all he got out when she shoved him out the door then took a deep breath then went to take a shower. When she got she heard the knocking again" Spinelli i swear to god i'm not in the mood" Maxie said when she saw Lulu. **

**Who rushed in " I need to talk to someone or i'm going to explode" she says. As Maxie just looked as Lulu went into detail about what happen and Dante's other kids.**

**Meanwhile across town" I need your help i need him to stay away from Maxie" Spinelli said looking between Sonny and Jason. "With Nathan gone Maxie is going to need somebody and i don't want it to be him help me" he says.**

_chapter 7_

_He smiled at her" you look good" Ethan says as her face lit up , thanks i think it comes with getting older" Krissy replied. Nodding his head "maybe so you want to have some fun" he says as he gazes over her body. As she turned then stepping right in front of him"Sure what do you have in mind" she says crossing her arms. When suddenly she kisses him and to her surprises he didn't pull away he pulled her closer._


	7. Chapter 7

In this story Luke took off for a while but came back he and Tracey got back together Ethan has been in and out of Port Charles. He's in town to get Luke's help with a con he was crashing at the Haunted Star So nobody else knew he was there. Lucky is in town as well I hate what Gh has done to all the good father's just to make Jason and Sonny look good.

Lucky got the shaft because if it he would never leave the boys because of what was done to him with Luke. So he is in town co-parenting with Elizabeth, another family that was thrown to the waste side her parents come every year to see the grand kids. More so now after what happened with Jake oh Detective Cruz Rodriguez is still Aka Carlos Tavares Jr.

When I get to Elizabeth part there will be other stuff found out remember they may have not liked Jason. But they loved Sam so they were watching her back from shadows.

**Two days prior**

**Port Charles**

**With his bag over his shoulder ditching the car he had the Canadian border then taking the bus. Making his way to the Haunted Star slipping in with out being seen. Going down to the cabins and claiming it as his dropping his bag and crashing in bed. Sighing he hoped his father could help and they could both walk away with alot of cash which they can both be sitting pretty.**

**He would get up and get with his brother and his sister with the nieces and nephews but he need. To see his dad first but right now this bed was to comfortable to get up from before you knew it he was fast asleep. When he woke up he couldn't remember where he was until he realized he was on the Star.**

**Looking at the time that's when he noticed he had slept for more then 10 hours jumping up and rushing to take a shower. As he came out the room noticed there was alot of movement in the place. "Hey excuse me love what's going on here" he asked what look like a waitress as she stopped. "Are you the new bartender Lulu hired" she says as he gave her a wicked grin "Yes, Yes i am" Ethan replied.**

**"Umm Okay I'm beth the manager well it's nice to meet you we are setting up for a bachelor party let's go" she said. Nodding his head and following her when he got there it had a Vegas themed. Shaking his head this just might be fun after all"Whose the Unlucky Bloke getting married" he said. "Drew and Sam Cain long story but this is a private party make sure no media gets in here.**

**Under any circumstance Mrs. Falconeri promised Drew a drama free so we have about an half an hour before they get here. Now let's get to work" she stressed, as she scratched things off her list that she had in her hand before walking away. With smirk he went to the bar to set up and true to her word the men came one buy one flooding in. **

**With the music blasting making his move"Hey can i off you guys around of poker" he asked as the older men looked over to him. Shrugging it off they all got involved something was really familiar about Ethan Ned just couldn't place it. He and Drew both sat this one he watched his friends gamble as Ned patted him on the back.**

**After a rough start Ned had grown to respect Drew he was a stand up guy and he like seeing what made him. The man he was and watching him in business was a thing of beauty he was a Quartermaine through and through. He had been very successful since the start up for Aurora Media which surprised him because he didn't have a business back ground.**

**"How you feeling you ready for the I Do's" Ned asked.**

**Drew turned to him with a big grin that reminded him of there grandfather "hell yeah i'm marrying the love of my life" Drew replied. Making Ned laugh "That's what i like to hear" the older man said with a big smile. " But honestly Drew Grand father and your dad would be very proud of you especially the way you combat Sonny" he says. **

**He nodded his head before Ned pulled him in for a hug" now let's go take theses guys money" he said. Just as Michael and Dante came in Drew made his way over to greet them.**

* * *

**Alexis's House**

**"So Sam are you excited" Kristina asked.**

**She smiles" yeah i am very excited but i hope they do come you know" Sam answered, as Alexis came in. " Cookie why did it take this long i know you use to take Danny to see them something about being in the same city as Jason"Alexis asked. Shaking her head knowing exactly why they didn't like Jason" Long story rather not get into it. I'm leaving the past in the past" Sam replied, trying to change the subject" so how long have you known them" Krissy asked.**

**With a big grin shrugging as far back as i can remember" Kat is Cody's daughter from his high school sweetheart. My first memories of her i was about 3 or 4 my adopted father would run to her using her. Before we took off again until he couldn't anymore because she moved on with Big Chuck who adopted Kat. **

**Then there is Tavares big Manny was a friend of Cody only guy he trusted it's why he named him my god father. Cody didn't believe in ceremonies and things like that but he got me baptized to appease my god mother Esmerelda. She's a woman you couldn't say no too and with them i had an escape they always wanted me to stay. Anyway they has three kids Manolo Jr who we call Olly or Oliver, Elena and Emelda they also have a few kids they took in along her niece and nephews.**

**Are twins Karina, Santiago and Kelby Kasandro who we call KK who is right there with Spinelli as far as hacking wise anyway. But he is a jack of all trades he literally knows everything about everything" Sam said,****"Ahhh my package is here i be right back" their mother said leaving.**

**When some walked behind her "You look good kid" she says as Sam turned around shocked. "Kat what are you doing here" she says. Making Kat smile "Did you really think that we would let you get married and not show up. Now before you speak we all hated Jason for his treatment of you so why the hell would we want to see that.**

**I don't really give a shit that you forgave the fucktard but we respect your choice sadly. But we had to see this Drew guy for ourselves so we can out to meet him and your little girl since you haven't brought her out to see us" Kat said.**

**"Yeah that is bullshit Sammy because Mami took that personal" Emelda said coming in hugging Sam as well. " It wasn't personal it's was just so crazy after Scout was born with me getting sick and then everything happened with Jason and Drew. And i did call and say i would call and i did but life just got away from me but i am happy your here.**

**Where is Titi anyway" Sam asked, well Mami is where you know she would go first"Elle says sitting down. As Sam smiled "she went to see Scout and Danny first" she says, "That and meet your mom face to face but you know in that order" Karina said as her and Angelina came entered. "And I have to tell you Sam your little girl is precious" Elena says that she is Sam says agreeing with her friend.**

**Before it got silent "Thank you for coming i didn't know if you guys were going to come or not," she said. Karina spoke first "Well we fucked not coming out because we didn't go to any of your other weddings. But to be honest your last wedding we wasn't sure you wanted us there seeing as how you snapped about wedding number 2.**

**Believe that geek boy officiated" she says, as everyone else laughed "nah but for real though Sam we saw it. And that shit hurt not being able to be there for you and you not seeing that they were only happy for you guys when things went their way" Kat said. Sam sighed "I know you guys were right but i couldn't see and I needed to learn to see it for myself," she says.**

**"Ehh we're sorry Sammy because we should have been there instead of just sending a gift" Kat says. "No i understand you guys have kids and lives and things that were going on at that time so it's okay" Sam responds.**

**"How about we drink new beginnings and not staying away from each other anymore" Emy says. Everyone nodded in agreement as she poured the drinks "so when are we going to me the anti Jason" Elle said.**

**As Angelina slapped her arm"Que it's not like we are all not thinking it shit" she says. Sam shook her head "Well the Anti Jason his name is Drew and he is Jason's twin brother. He is charming, funny and his is an amazing dancer" she says with a smile. Not realizing that she was smiling Kat nodded "Damn girl he must be good you do realize your like cheesing" Karina said.**

**Making Sam shove her "Oh stop it no i'm not" still smiling not being able to not smile. So she covered her face "wait her smile is like that picture mami has in the house were she is cheesing mad hard" Emy says.**

**"Whatever" Sam says shaking her head when Kristina, Molly came in with Esmerelda and Alexis behind them. She held Scout in her arms and holding Danny's hand "Samantha your babies are adorable and Daniel has gotten so big," the woman said kissing Sam on top of her head. Alexis was happy they came she got to thank the people who looked out for her baby.**

**"So are we ready for the festivities, i have a spa set up and a nice dinner before the wedding rehearsal. As Emelda mouthed boring as Everyone else laughed, "CARJAO! ARE WE OLD OR SOMETHING WHAT KIND OF MADNESS IS THIS. YOU KNOW WHAT LEAVE IT UP TO ME" Karina says. Sam sighs "Nothing to crazy Kari please i just want something low key and tame" she says.**

**They all looked at her "You are getting married for what we hope is the very last time you do this so we are going to go balls to the wall. And show your mom a damn good time because ella parece que no ha montado un palo, no sé cuánto tiempo" she responds. Kristina snorted with laughter I have taken minimal spanish and even i got that Sam i like her" she says.**

**Karina smiled and winked at her "Thanks Mami" she says, "ohh came we do what we did in vegas that one time" Elle said with an excited eyes. Wiggling her eyebrows "bigger" she says, NO, NO, NO, NO, we are older we have kids we can't just do that" Sam said shutting it down fast. Elle's head Jerked "And we are legal Samantha's everything is a non issue" she says. As Sam groaned "I Bet Drew's friends are going to throw him a massive bachelor party"Emy says.**

**While her mother covered Danny's ears " Right stopping being a vieja it doesn't look good on you Sammy, Danny baby tell your mami stop being a vieja" Elle said. As Sam flipped her middle finger behind Danny's back " I don't know because my mom, the two of your mom's are coming so is Drew's and i just don't know if that's what they want to see" Sam responds.**

**"Bullshit Samantha they could see some palo too they are older not dead" she replies back. When Maxie came in "Okay Sam i booked the spa and you have to figure out what restaurant you want to go" she says rattling off. As Karina whistled "Hey Barbie we're scraping that" she says getting Maxie's attention.**

**"Excuse me," she says,as everyone else laughed "we decided to go a different route but we do appreciate it but me and my cousin will take it from here," she said winking at Maxie. Who looked at Sam she moved to avoid any drama "Maxie these are my friends the ones that i told you about we grew up together.**

**This is Karina, Angelina she's her sister in law, Elena and Emelda and my sister Katherine but we call her Kat. This is my godmother Esmerelda Tavares" Sam says, "Who are you calling Barbie Amazon" Maxie finally says only to make Karina laugh "I like her Sam now Vamanos let's not dottle we have a bachelorette party to plan" she says as they leave.**

**Shaking her head as she turns to her mother "I'm already regretting this" Sam says, I will so it doesn't get out of hand i got you sis" Kristina said going to catch up with them. "Hey i want in" she called to them as they stopped at the car. Emy smiled then looking up at Karina" I like her" she says making her cousin laugh.**

**"Let's go shorty" Karina says opening the door for her in less then an hour they had already exed out all the venues. "You guys really don't like my dad and Jason do you" she asked Karina who just looked at her. Taking a deep breath" Not true we hate that your dad is trying to sabotage Sam's wedding. But we don't dislike him Jason on the other hand we can't for reason you have to talk to with your sister about.**

**Accepting that "Okay hey can you drop me off at the precinct before i forget" Krissy said shaking off the disgust. "Sure i'm going in with you" Kari said, Kristina laughed**** "I wasn't asking you too but thank you" she said. Nodding "Your welcome but your Sam's sister and your important to her so your important to me" the older woman said with a wink. Pulling into the precinct watching as Krissy got out shaking her head.**

* * *

**PCPD**

**Standing at desk watching out the corner of her eye Curtis kissing Jordan goodbye she she inwardly rolled her eyes as Jordan went to her office. As she whispered under her breath "bitch"she says, when Krissy blew in"Come on Val you got to come don't tell me you have to work because i know you don't i already asked Dante" Kristina say. As Valerie groaned "Krissy i'm busy" she says, as her friend looked at her "Doing what" she replied.**

**Just then Jordan spoke "are you talking about Sam's bachelorette party you should go Val have yourself a good time. Curtis and I are going but he told me they are going to be at the Haunted Star playing poker nothing racy. And Sam is having it at the Spa right" she says agreeing with Kristina who wiggled her eyebrows up and down.**

**Valerie scoffed then smiling " Um there's been a change of plans Sam's friends came into town this morning. And let's just say they are going to turn it up a notch and i need a wingman come on Val please, please. You'll have the time of your life" Krissy said as her and Jordan looked at her with expected eyes.**

**Sighing "fine what time" Valerie says as Jordan and Kristina cheered and gave each other hi fives. While Valerie rolled her eyes Krissy noticed the look she gave Jordan it didn't take rocket science to figure out why either. **

**She knew the truth set into her friend and now she was trying to save face because Jordan was her boss. Not that she could blame Valerie for months Jordan told her how bad Curtis was for he and all off his dirt.**

**But jumped at the chance to be with him with no hesitation at all yes Val may have broken up with him. Girl code still applied and Krissy was only nice to her for Molly and TJ sakes "Umm i will pick you up let's say around 8:30 we will pregame then go and meet my sister and her friends" Kristina said. As she winked at Valerie "Thanks for the assist Commiss" she says as she leaves.**

**Valerie shakes her head" This should be fun" Jordan says with a smile "yeah a whole lot of fun" Valerie replies rolling her eyes as she walks away.**

* * *

**Valerie apartment**

**When Kristina got there she was almost dress" wow you look killer" she says to her friend. Making her smile" thanks you look good yourself" Valerie says, Oh this it's nothing" Krissy says spinning around. As Valerie laughed when Krissy took out a small flask and poured them both a shot.**

**" You come prepared huh so where's the bachelorette party going to be" she asked as she put on her shoes. She pushed the shot in front Valerie"oh yeah the Floating Rib but I don't know what they have planned bottoms up"Krissy answers. Both girls laughed then took their shot" geezer what's is this" Valerie asked.**

**Krissy smiles" it's my dad's best top shelf scotch" she replied, her friend shook her head as she finished putting her shoes on. As Kristina poured some more " whoa don't we have to drive there" Valerie said trying to stop her. Shaking her head" Nope we are riding in style my friend so drink up" Kristina said with a smile.**

**While Valerie just looked up before taking the shot and tossed it back, "hey Val were friends right" she asked. Making Valerie look at her strangely" Umm yeah why would you ask me that" she says. Playing with the flask in her hand" oh because I wanted to ask you what was that about at the precinct today with Jordan.**

**And before you say it's nothing don't Jordan maybe oblivious but I'm not so tell me the truth" she says. She sighs" Okay this isn't about me being jealous or even about Curtis I broke up with him . Because I could have gotten in alot of trouble when he stole information on your brother's death it's just. I don't like her but I have to save face because she's my boss"Val said.**

**Putting her hands up" Krissy for months Curtis and I were together she went on and on. About how bad he was for me and two second later she's with him and he's not so bad then. Like we were supposed to be friends while she smiled in my face and stabbed me in the back.**

**All the while making a fool of me and now she's rubbing it in my face because now their engaged" Valerie said finally saying it aloud. Krissy looked at her with a raised eyebrow" do you feel better" she says with a mischievous grin. "No I don't" her friend said she chuckles " Val your to nice but seriously do you think its Karma for what happened with my brother" she asked.**

**Taking a deep breath" a little bit" Val replies, well it's not Jordan saw Curtis with you and got jealous. She woman like her are greedy she wants her cake and eat it too. And you let her guilt you but I'm going to help you pay her back. But I'm going to need you to tap into that inner Spencer if you.**

**And pull that Valerie out play face and you ruin her from with in do what she did to you" Kristina said with a shrug. "What are you talking about" she says, sighing " I know you have had the wheel Turing in your head for a long time now. Telling you to destroy that bitch listen to her let her out to play Val.**

**My whole life I have watched them all do it scheme their way through Port Charles. Luke, Lulu, Ethan, Carly, Bobbie Lucky when need be what I'm saying is. Scheming to a Spencer is as natural as fighting and bickering to the Quartermaines. To the massive amount of evil in fighting of the Cassadines as working in the medical field to the Webber,Hardy clan.**

**To my inner criminal as a Corinthos my point is use your evil super powers and beat her at her own game. Lead the way to her heart break use whatever comes up and trust something will now let's go" Krissy said.**

* * *

**The Floating Rib**

**As the girls came in with Lana at the door "here you go drink up and head to the bar" she said stamping their hand. Both young woman looked at her then the stamp as Lana smiled. "Just go Sam is at the bar "she says, Lana this is my friend Valerie she is having a really bad day.**

**And she needs a little help getting revengy" Kristina said batting her eyes, making Svetlana laugh" I like you Krissy you keep things interesting. But I will help you because who doesn't love a good revenge plot" she says. " Exactly is what I said" Krissy says, I will find you guys go ahead in" she said.**

**Just then Jordan came in "hey ladies" she said embracing both of the young woman. As Lana watched picking up on Valerie facial expressions and body language that seemed oblivious to Jordan. "Oh Kristina sweetheart come here for a sec" she called to her.**

**Krissy winked at Val before walking away" yeah what's up", whatever you too have planned scrap it I know just what to do with this one" Svetlana said. With a telling grin "What are you not telling me" Kristina asked, just know that I know what her kryptonite is go have fun" she says pushing Krissy in there direction.**

**"Are you ready I think we're going to have quite good time just because your a cop doesn't mean you can't have fun you know. And I think we're doing karaoke because the stage is being street up which should be tame" Jordan said. As Valerie nodded her head" yeah it should be a very fun night" she replied.**

**When she Looked up Lana winked at her before going back to what she was doing. Just as Krissy came back "let's go get some drinks" she says when Lulu and Maxie came over. "Hey Val I didn't know you were coming" Lulu said hugging her cousin.**

**"Well that was all me give me a second I see my sisters" Kristina said, yeah she invited me out so i came but i think it's going to be a good night" Valerie said. With s smile that gave Lulu pause as she just nodded as they talked and drank and played pool. **

**Walking over to the bar where Sam and Kat were as Sam took a shot out of the glass along with all the girls cringing at the end "God what is this" she says. Molly shook in disgust "Wow that's strong it taste like fire!" she exclaimed.**

**"That's a hell of a drink let me have another" Krissy says, Kat smiles "I like her but you have to go easy on this shit because you drink. Too much chances are you won't remember shit" she replies, "It's 190 proof so yeah let's not go balls to the wall we want your sister to remember this night.**

**And not to mention we want her to wake up nice in early for Barbie's day at the spa" Elle says. "Geeze who would drink that!" Molly said as they look at the shot Karina put in front of her as she pushed it away " anything but that' the young woman says.**

**"Mama Davis here you go that for joining us," she says, as they all looked at her with expected eyes shaking her head. Taking the shot and tossing it back "My god what is that it tastes like death in a bottle" Alexis says. "I said the same thing," Molly says.**

**Making everyone laugh "Hey i heard that and trust me a day of pampering for her big day. To fully relax and get ready for her day and you miss maid of honor need to be on your best behavior" she tells Elena. Who just looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Mamacita i am always on point Sammy tell this girl about me" she responds.**

**" Maxie one thing i know about Elle is she always shows up when I need her," Sam said with a smile. Nodding her head "Okay so how come you guys never came here to visit"Maxie asked. "Dick head Morgan !" Elle said first, then square head" Emy says, yeah we are not apart of the Jason Morgan fan club" Karina said.**

**Kat snorted "fan club shit i don't like that mother fucker and he is lucky to breathe her air. Shit head prick" she says. Maxie looked at Elisabeth who shrugged " My mother always said if you don't have anything nice to say at all say nothing" Lissa says. Lana laughed "Is that if ladies" she says making everyone turn around,Sam mouth dropped "Lana" she says getting up and hugging her.**

**They all looked surprised "I was going to be a selfish bitch but I couldn't in good conscience do that to you. After our little tiff about Dickhead Morgan, square head, shit head prick and my ultimate favorite Corinthos jockstrap sorry " Lana said. As she nodded to Kristina before winking at Karina "Okay guys enough about Jason this isn't about him. This is about me and Drew the man I marry in two days and thank you for coming" Sam said.**

**"Any time plus I kind of owe you my life plus i bought the talent" she replies with a grin, anyway let's have some fun we should get some seats" Emy said ushering them away.**

**When Jordan stopped them "hey Molly, Kristina, Sam, Alexis i just wanted to come over to say thank you for inviting me," she says. "Sure no problem i hope you enjoy yourself," Sam answered when Jordan saw the liquor on the bar. "Isn't that illegal" she asked as Karina rolled her eyes but before Sam could answer.**

**Suddenly the lights went black ever girls started yelling then i spotlight came illuminating the stage then the lights came back on. There was a chair in that moment Sam knew it was for her as Karina and Angelina laughed. "Okay fine you win Ang, Kari" she said sitting down begrudgingly when the lights went off again then Ginuwine Pony came on.**

**With the dancers each coming giving her a strip then they turned to the crowd as they women rain down money on them. During the show Jordan was called away Valerie had came with Krissy she was off.**

**Soon as the lights went off and the spotlight landed on the stage as Emy ushered everyone to a seat. As Karina walked to each table putting a gift baskets on the table. " Aww Karina I didn't know you were the gift type" Maxie said sarcastically. Making Karina smirk"I'm not but look again Barbie"she says.**

**When Valerie, Lulu, Maxie looked at the basket they all looked in shock " Make is rain bitches" she said. Before walking away " I have to go I will be back" Jordan whispered being called away. Valerie looked up" what happen do I need to go"she asked. Shaking her head no" your good let me go handle this " Jordan replied as she left.**

**As Valerie looked up she saw Lana with a big grin on her face just as they sat Sam on the stage. Not soon after Jordan left that's when the guys came out one by one first dancing on Sam. Then dancing as a group then dancing alone as the woman cheered, hollered and laughed.**

**Watching Alexis dance with one of the men Molly covered her face as Krissy and Sam laughed. After the guys were done and most of the money was gone and everyone was good and drunk. " Hey how do you gals feel about crashing the bachelor party" Lana said.**

**"No, No, I have to be to the hospital in the early morning for a few hours" Monica said. With a firemen helmet on her head making Elle laugh, yeah and I think I'm going to find my husband" Olivia said in agreement. " Aww im said to see you go hope you ladies enjoyed yourselves" Emy says trying to keep a straight face.**

**Monica, Tracey and Olivia left getting into the Quartermaines limo as they turned to Elizabeth. Who had her shoes in her hand and chefs that on her head" are you staying for the after party or do you have to chase your kids around"Elle said. Making Sam slap her on the arms but a Elizabeth looked up with a grin" nope I don't my parents are in town and they are with them.**

**So no chasing my kids around" she replied, as Elle laughed "nice well look at you not leaving them with your aging granny. Who you should have brought to the bachelorette party" she said laughing. As they all started laughing "my grams wouldn't do anything like this" she replied.**

**Helping her get her shoes on as Angelina got her out of the chair" girls please our grandma's was hoes. Girl your grandmother was no exception granny was throwing it back" Angelina said. As they made their way down to the haunted star when Lana came over.**

**Putting her arm around Valerie" when I give you the okay don't hold back I want you to play just as oblivious. As that bitch pretended to be let me tell you something about her. She blows lives apart and pretends it's not her fault and then blame it on.**

**The people whose lives she ruined she does things for a reason she needed to plant doubt in your head. And cover up with that she was looking out for you she isn't it's why now. She plays stupid like she's not rubbing it in your face but she really is" Svetlana said.**

**"So what do I do I'm in" Valerie says, making Lana smile" there are going to be situation that take place tonight I want you to let it" she responds before walking away. As the ladies board Haunted Star "ETHAN!" Both Krissy and Lulu said, as he smiled" hello ladies do you want me to deal you in" he said.**

**Lulu shook her head as she pulled her cousin who was going to get another drink. Valerie this is your cousin Ethan my brother and this is our cousin Valerie" she says introducing them. " How you doing cuz oh and Lulu your husband is around here some where" he said hugging her.**

**"Krissy what are you doing here" Michael asked greeting his sister with a hug, with her eyes still on Ethan. "Well we are crashing the bachelor party big brother i thought Dante was coming with you" she asked. "Yeah he was but he got called into work explosion on the docks" he answered." Is it dads is he okay' she says, with a shrug "I don't know he didn't say but i did call dad got no answer.**

**But he did text me he's okay" he says when Lana made her way over "oh just to let you know that thing is a go head it was fabulous with you ladies tonight" she said. As Michael looked dumbfounded Svetlana looked between him and Kristina with a raised eyebrow. Krissy smile" Michael this is Svetlana she's a friend of Sam and Lana this is my brother Michael" she said introducing them.**

**Stretching his hand out"Nice to meet you" he said, Lana smiled "Likewise" as Antonio and Ross laughed at the bar. Ethan watched her in the distance his eyes grazing over her body he wanted to check in see how she was doing. It had been a while since he had seen her it still took his breath away when it did.**

**After the catching with his sister and meeting his cousins Valerie who true to form was cool. Just as Lucky said he looked around for her but didn't see her walking out to the deck. And there she was when he saw her licking his lips with her burgundy sequin of the shoulder dress. Why was been so so creepy laughing at what he knew she would say.**

**He smiled at her" you look good" Ethan says as her face lit up , thanks i think it comes with getting older" Krissy replied. Nodding his head "maybe so you want to have some fun" he says as he gazes over her body.**

** As she turned then stepping right in front of him"Sure what do you have in mind" she says crossing her arms. When suddenly she grabs his face and kisses him and to her surprises he didn't pull away he pulled her closer. Part of him knew he should stop because she was Sonny Corinthos's daughter.**

**And he didn't want the trouble but he let the man chase him away before not this time. Kissing her harder gripping her body to his pulling back working his way down her neck. She whimpers as he sucks on neck he was so hard he could take her right there.**

**Turning her around and pressing her body to his so she could feel what she was doing to him gasping. As she closed her eyes reaching back grabbing hold of his hair with one hand then turned her head kissing him. Her other hand finding his manhood making him jump as she ran her hand over his harden shaft.**

**They both pull away lungs begging for air" we should go back to my room" Ethan says, no please right here right now" Kristina replied. This was something she wanted for some long she wasn't going to let him re think it either unzipping his pants. Sucking on his neck as she freed him of his restraints making his eyes close as pushed back against him.**

**"Oh Gawdd" he whispers as her small hand gripped his ridged shaft when she started to work him slowly. Then picking up the pace breaking his restraint as he grabbed her pulling her dress up. Moving her panties aside pushing inside her hastily OH FUCKKk" she yelped holding on to the railing.**

**Before he covered her her mouth with his as he moved inside her she felt better then he imagined it to be. Just thinking about it had him moving faster fighting with himself to slow down. As she moved against him at the same pace while his tongue worked over her neck she felt like she was floating. On air biting her lip to quite herself she was gripping the railing so hard.**

**Her knuckles turned white as he continued to pound his length into her just then he pulled her up and close to. Holding on to her hair slamming into her" OOOOHHH GAWDDD FUCKKKKKK ETHAN, PLEASE DON'T STOP" she chanted repeatedly. Her body started to tremble tightening around him" Damnn Krissy cum for me" Ethan whispered in her ear.**

**As he bent her over the railing taking her" YES,YES,YES, YES RIGHT THERE OH GAWDDDD" she shouted. Bringing them to there peak base emptied himself inside her before pulling out cursing himself. " Shit, shit," said out of breath running his hand in his hair, when she looked back at him insecurities setting in.**

**Making her pull back and fix her clothe he started to speak she beat him to the punch" you know you what I don't need you to pity me I'm a big girl Ethan. So spare me the I'm sorry bullshit but you could have waited until I left to regret it" she says glaring at him. Before she began to walk away trying to keep her tears at bay.**

**When he grabbed her hand" I don't regret at all Krissy" Ethan said pulling her to him, trying not to look him in the eyes. Because she knew she would break sighing " Then what was that all about you couldn't move fast enough"Krissy said. Her eyes betraying her as he caresses her face wiping her tears away.**

**" Shush no tears love it's just that I realized we didn't use protection and I panicked that's it. And just to let you know I have dreamed about that for a very long time" Ethan said. Kissing her then her neck feeling her smile"Really!"She says surprised.**

**As she held on to his jacket he looked into her dark brown eyes his finger running across her face. " Yeah" he replied when a wicked grin came over her face" so what are you waiting for" Kristina said. He smiled then grabs her by the hand rushing to the room he was staying in closing the door shut.**

**Yanking his shirt over his head as she watched him before approaching "I can't give you any promises" Ethan says. With her face in his hand" I never said i expected anything so let's just enjoy right now" she says with a grin. As he kisses her sliding her jacket off then her dress watching it as it fell to the floor then stepping back and taking off his pants and boxer briefs.**

**Just as she went to take off the little she had on he stopped her and picked her up walking her over to the bed laying her down. Then taking it off himself tossing it aside with his face diving into her breast licking and sucking on them alternating each one. Gasping as his tongue worked over her her hands clenching his hair his hands where all over.**

**It was like nothing she ever felt before just as she knew it would be when he broke out of her thoughts. "Krissy you okay" Ethan asked, as she looked up at him" I knew you would be mines" she whispered before kissing him. Becoming one with each other for the rest of the night into the morning.**

**Later he soon learned she had alot of tricks up her sleeve with her and Luke's help. He was able to pull off his con making million dollars richer then he was and he decided to stick around a little longer.**

_chapter 8_

_" Your very handsome you know that and you have that whole bad boy charm your totally a criminal aren't you" Alexis stammered out. He Chuckles" Miss Davis your drunk" Florio replies, as she laughs" I'm so right I wouldn't be attracted to you if you weren't. _

_I can see it in your eyes wow you are really cut" says, touching his chest all he could do was shake his head. "What did you have tonight your really grabby" he says, and your avoiding my questions" she responds._

_Stopping" what Questions is that" Florio says, "Are you a criminal" Alexis asked before making a face and throwing up making him jump back_


	8. Chapter 8

_ Okay Alexis was never an alcoholic i never understood why they destroyed her for Julian but it's bullshit they seem to always. Ruin Alexis relationships to appease Sonny like she needs his approve just because they share a child doesn't mean he gets to dictate her life. Her and Julian had a better relationship then Sonny and Carly so of course they had to Fuck things up. _

_And what i did love about Julian is he only had eyes for Alexis no other woman came close and gh couldn't have that. All of the chapters connect you will learn alot of info in the next couple of chapters I'm coming back to the whole Dream and Jason stuff. Along with the Valerie, Deacon,Curtis and Elle as well Ethina and Michael and Lana so there is more to come._

**Alexis's house**

**"Sam your making a mistake you love him you love Jason now you proved your point okay i'm sure he regrets it. Just call it off and give him a fair shot were he can prove to you what he wants level the playing field"Sonny says. Throwing her head back groaning " You mean put my life on hold no I know exactly what i want and yes i want to marry Drew.**

** It's not a mistake it is the most sound and clear headed decision i have made in months and i'm going to. Jason's your friend and i respect that he made his choice and i made mine Sonny THAT'S IT AND IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND.**

**LIKE YOU SAY YOU ARE YOU WILL RESPECT THAT AND NOT TRY AND FORCE ME TO BE WITH JASON WHEN I DON'T WANT TO"Sam says. Shaking his head"Seems like to me your trying to punish Jason for being a friend and protecting Carly"he replies. "ENOUGH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"Alexis says coming down the stairs with her grand kids.**

**Putting Scout in Danny's arms "take your sister to the kitchen and get you guys a snack" she says to the boy. Who looked at his mother then his uncle then to his grandmother"Go ahead baby"Sam said as he nodded his head and left. Alexis put her hand up stopping Sam before she spoke then turned to Sonny "You need to go she has already made it clear to you to and Spinelli.**

**What she wants so back off and get of my house harassing my daughter"she says pushing him towards the door. When it opened and Kristina walked in"Dad! what are you doing here" she asked. **

**As her mother and sister looked at her Sam shrugged "He was just leaving"Alexis says. "Yeah sweetheart i wanted to know if Sam heard from Jason you he would call her to speak to HIS SON"Sonny says putting emphasis on son.**

**Not being lost on Kristina"So basically your here to insist she wait for Jason who has been gone since June and its now October. Come on dad leave it alone" she said sitting on the couch, And no Sonny HE HASN'T CALLED HIS SON" Sam replies as she got up. And went into the kitchen to check on her kids leaving Sonny in the living room with Krissy and Alexis.**

**"Your pushing this Alexis you know she loves Jason and he loves her but for some reason you think Drew is better"he said. Shaking her head as she opened the door" Goodbye Sonny have a great day i know i will"Alexis says closing the door behind him. "Do you honestly think he's going to stop" Krissy said, taking a deep breath "i have no idea but this has to stop your sister's wedding is in two days.**

**And he has to understand that this time he doesn't get his way Sam made her choice and there is no getting around that" she answers. Not soon after Sam came back into the room while the kids were inside with Alexis in the play room.**

"**So Sam are you excited" Kristina asked.**

**She smiles" yeah i am very excited but i hope they do come you know" Sam answered, as Alexis came in. **

**"Cookie why did it take this long i know you use to take Danny to see them something about being in the same city as Jason"Alexis asked. Shaking her head knowing exactly why they didn't like Jason" Long story rather not get into it. I'm leaving the past in the past" Sam replied, trying to change the subject" so how long have you known them" Krissy asked.**

**With a big grin shrugging as far back as i can remember" Kat is Cody's daughter from his high school sweetheart. My first memories of her i was about 3 or 4 my adopted father would run to her using her. Before we took off again until he couldn't anymore because she moved on with Big Chuck who adopted Kat.**

**Then there is Tavares big Manny was a friend of Cody only guy he trusted it's why he named him my god father. Cody didn't believe in ceremonies and things like that but he got me baptized to appease my god mother Esmerelda.**

** She's a woman you couldn't say no too and with them i had an escape they always wanted me to stay. Anyway they has three kids Manolo Jr who we call Olly or Oliver, Elena and Emelda they also have a few kids they took in along her niece and nephews.**

**Are twins Karina, Santiago and Kelby Kasandro who we call KK who is right there with Spinelli as far as hacking wise anyway. But he is a jack of all trades he literally knows everything about everything" Sam said,"Ahhh my package is here i be right back" their mother said leaving.**

**Outside**

**Walking up the driveway "Ahh i see your still here" she says taking her package from Sonny he shrugs. "would you just go find a new hobby instead of trying to sabotage my daughters wedding. Just then his phone rang he answered cursing under his breath"We're not done with this at all" Sonny said rushing to his car. As he was leaving another car pulled in Ross got out opening the door and Esmerelda getting out first.**

**The two woman embraced each other"It's nice to finally meet you the children are in the play room. I know you wanted to see them first so let's go"Alexis says, putting on her sunglasses on. "Everyone else you know what your supposed to do Vamanos"Esmerelda said.**

**Florio turned to Manolo "Was that Corinthos" he whispers, shaking his head yes as both men shook their heads. "Hmmm" Manolo says watching Sonny's car drive down the street with a smirk on his face. **

**Alexis took Esmerelda to where she left the kids going around the house while everyone else went inside. Opening the back door then entering the house" hey my sweet boy" Alexis said getting Danny's attention as he looked up from his legos.**

**Shock coloring his face"Titi!" he said jumping up and running to her Esmerelda smiled "hi Carino you have grown to be such a handsome boy" she says. Cupping his face as he beamed look "Yaya put how much bigger i got and you didn't get to meet Scout"Danny says. Showing her the markings on the wall that Sam and Alexis made showing his growth"Oh wow i see and this must be Scout" she replied.**

**Alexis watched mesmerized just how much her grandson lit up" Yes this is Scout" Alexis says playing with her. Covering her mouth "Ayy dios mio ****ella es tan bella" she says as Alexis put Emily Scout in her arms. "Hi Nena yes your a pretty baby oh my goodness she remind me of Sam when she was a baby" Esmerelda said cooing the at the baby. As she ran her hands through Danny's hair sitting down next to him" So dude tell me about School" she asked him.**

**Allowing the boy to go into detail never leaving out any details Alexis and Esmerelda listened. "Mom do you know there's a stretch Escalade in your driveway" Molly said stopping when she saw the woman. As both woman looked up to her as Alexis got up" Molly this is Esmerelda Tavares and Emerelda this is my baby girl Molly" Alexis said introducing them.**

**Danny got up running to hug his aunt"hi it's nice to meet you i have heard alot about you guys over the years" the young woman said. "Likewise Sam loves you girls so much" Esmerelda says, did the infamous Kat come too" Molly asked. Making Esmerelda laugh" yes she did" she responds Molly had always been fascinated by Kat and Olly story.**

**Ever since Sam told her they were middle school sweethearts who overcomed everything thrown their way and are still together. It amazed her and she was finally going to meet them"Okay so what are we waiting for" the young woman said making the two elder ones laugh.**

**"Sam describe her spot on"Esmerelda whispered to Alexis, the hopeless romantic" Alexis replied as they gathered the kids up. As Molly waited for them" I can assure you they are not that romantic they are both to deeply flawed human beings that i adore" she came in with Esmerelda and Alexis behind them. **

**She held Scout in her arms and holding Danny's hand "Samantha your babies are adorable and Daniel has gotten so big," the woman said kissing Sam on top of her head. Alexis was happy they came she got to thank the people who looked out for her baby.**

**"So are we ready for the festivities, i have a spa set up and a nice dinner before the wedding rehearsal. As Emelda mouthed boring as Everyone else laughed, "CARJAO! ARE WE OLD OR SOMETHING WHAT KIND OF MADNESS IS THIS. YOU KNOW WHAT LEAVE IT UP TO ME" Karina says. Sam sighs "Nothing to crazy Kari please i just want something low key and tame" she says.**

**They all looked at her "You are getting married for what we hope is the very last time you do this so we are going to go balls to the wall. And show your mom a damn good time because ella parece que no ha montado un palo, no sé cuánto tiempo" she responds. Kristina snorted with laughter I have taken minimal spanish and even i got that Sam i like her" she says.**

**Karina smiled and winked at her "Thanks Mami" she says, "ohh came we do what we did in vegas that one time" Elle said with an excited eyes. Wiggling her eyebrows "bigger" she says, NO, NO, NO, NO, we are older we have kids we can't just do that" Sam said shutting it down fast.**

** Elle's head Jerked "And we are legal Samantha's everything is a non issue" she says. As Sam groaned "I Bet Drew's friends are going to throw him a massive bachelor party"Emy says.**

**While her mother covered Danny's ears " Right stopping being a vieja it doesn't look good on you Sammy, Danny baby tell your mami stop being a vieja" Elle said. As Sam flipped her middle finger behind Danny's back " I don't know because my mom, the two of your mom's are coming so is Drew's and i just don't know if that's what they want to see" Sam responds.**

**"Bullshit Samantha they could see some palo too they are older not dead" she replies back. When Maxie came in "Okay Sam i booked the spa and you have to figure out what restaurant you want to go" she says rattling off. As Karina whistled "Hey Barbie we're scraping that" she says getting Maxie's attention.**

**"Excuse me," she says,as everyone else laughed "we decided to go a different route but we do appreciate it but me and my cousin will take it from here," she said winking at Maxie. Who looked at Sam she moved to avoid any drama "Maxie these are my friends the ones that i told you about we grew up together.**

**This is Karina, Angelina she's her sister in law, Elena and Emelda and my sister Katherine but we call her Kat. This is my godmother Esmerelda Tavares" Sam says, "Who are you calling Barbie Amazon" Maxie finally says only to make Karina laugh "I like her Sam now Vamanos let's not dottle we have a bachelorette party to plan" she says as they leave.**

**Shaking her head as she turns to her mother "I'm already regretting this" Sam says, I will so it doesn't get out of hand i got you sis" Kristina said going to catch up with them. As Maxie looked at Sam " are you sure about this" she asked, rubbing her forehead" yeah i know them. Maxie they are going to go over the top i promise you that" Sam replied when the guys came in.**

**Manolo stopped and smiled " Samantha" he says making her smile before she got up and gave him a hug. Then giving the guys hugs one by one stopping at K.K who held a baby girl in his arms. **

**Sam gave him a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry about Stef" she says rubbing his face as she started to tear up. He nodded his head" me too and thank you for being there Sammy i want you to meet Yadira" KK says.**

**As she looked down at the baby who had her mother's eyes" hi sweetheart I'm Sammy i knew your mommy and Daddy when we little" she says taking the baby from him. "Oh my gosh she is gorgeous" Maxie says making him smile" Thank you" he says. Sam kissed a teenager on the cheek as they sat down with the baby in her arms.**

**Esmerelda shook her head" Ms. Davis, Molly, Maxie this is my husband Manolo, my older brother Florio, my son Manolo jr but you can call him Oliveras" she said. "You could call me Olly or Oliver never Oliveras" he says his mother chuckled.**

**"Anyway these gentleman here are my other boys Antonio, Ross and my nephews Santiago, Kelby you can call him K.K. And Chuck and Chuckie jr with Hiro, Akio and Koji" she says introducing them.**

**"I'm sorry Titi i would have done that"Sam said passing the baby to Maxie"These are my babies Danny and Scout" she continues. Manolo looked down at Danny"he remembers us right" he says as Danny shook his head.**

**"You just haven't met Scout yet" the little boy said,the man smiled" that's right Daniel" he says. As they put Scout in his arms" hola munecita you remind me of your mami when they put her in my arms.**

**And jou know what she cried but she loved my wife and that's because she was pregnant with Nena. But you don't cry which is good but you will love me just as much as she does" he said talking to her.**

** After Sam and Maxie left to finish some last minute stuff for the wedding Alexis looked at her watch. Alexis found herself engaged in a conversation with Florio when she suddenly remembers"Shoot i have to bring Danny and Scout to the Quartermaines" she said getting up, "No worries i will drive you just tell me where to go"Florio responds.**

**"Umm okay well you guys can make yourselves comfortable i have i whole wing i don't use so feel free" Alexis said gathering up the kids and leaving. She watched the way he moved with alot of finesse which had the bells going off in her head she thought As they got the kids in the car. **

**She put in the address for the Quartermaine mansion into the gps "Uncle Eddy are you still working on that cool submarine" Danny asked, Making Florio smile.**

**And caught Alexis attention as she looked at him with a raised eye brow"Submarine"she says as he smiled. "Yes K.K and I are still working on it but we have a prototype right now we hope to have it fully function in another year or so. But with what happen with Estefany set us back but we will finish it and you will be the first to see it" Florio answered.**

**Satisfying the boys curiosity as Alexis gave him his ipad keeping his attention"he called you Eddy I was told your name was Florio" she asked. Nodding his head" That he did because its my birth name Ediberto Florio Dela Rosa jr but i changed it after my father decide to leave his family. Not wanting to share his name but my sister still calls me Edy but my father and i have since made amends" he replied.**

**"Oh okay make sense sorry inquisitive mind" she said laughing nervously he smiled "It's okay" Florio says as they pulled into the houses driveway. Helping them out before leaving as he pulled out his phone"Hiro when you find something let me know" he said hanging up**

**When Danny ran in "Daddy!" the little boy said running to him as Alexis came in with Scout in her arms. "Mommy's going to have a big party and she isn't happy"Danny says as Drew ruffles his hair.**

**As Drew looked at Alexis with a raised eyebrow as she shook her head at him then handing him Scout. "Hey baby girl" he says with a smile as his friends watched Matthew was blown away.**

**Watching his brother with his children with everything he knew this was where he belonged. "Hey everyone this is Alexis Davis she is my mother in law each one embraced her. This was a part of Drew's life that they weren't privy to them the way he looked at Danny and Scout. Matthew more then anyone was happy that Drew had found what made him happy in this life.**

**Because he didn't have it growing up his parents tried to make sure Drew felt apart of the family. So when he decided to take the Cain name Matt's parents were thrilled. That he did because they had taken him in when he was twelve years old.**

**And though both of them had passed on in the last couple of years and weren't able to be here. But he was and he would make sure he didn't lose another brother again" Matthew thought to himself. "How's Sam did her friends come" Drew asked,Alexis waved him off "she's fine and yes they did come" she answers.**

**He nodded happily because he knew how important it was to her to have them there. "Good i'm happy for her," he says, she nodded in agreement "as I am it's something different in her eyes. Now that they are here I can tell she is really happy but we i are bringing the kids here. For the next few days" Alexis says, big party huh" he says with a hint of amusement.**

**As Alexis waved it off" It's nothing really just a small get together" she says making him laugh. Getting to him all over then she understood why her daughter was back with him. He was very charming and a plus for her he got under Sonny and Jason's skin he was witty and sarcastic. She was glad that Sam was choosing to remarry him not so long after their split.**

* * *

**Floating Rib**

**"Hey Monica, Olivia how are you i see they didn't go over the top"Alexis says making Monica smile. "You mean like the chocolate" she replied as Alexis shook her head, you got that too huh" she responds. "Yes, Yes i did she started to give me one then gave me another one when David came to pick me up. In which she handed me a chocolate one and winked her eye at me" Monica said. **

**Shaking her head"Well i should know she gave me three two white chocolate and one caramel"Alexis countered. "I felt like it was an innuendo i was missing"Olivia said, "it probably was" she responded. Olivia shook her head"and i don't want to know what was running through that girls head" she says.**

**As Esmerelda and Ana came over"Dr. Quartermaine it's nice to see you again"Esmerelda said as Monica got up and hugged her. "Likewise" Monica said embracing Ana as well,"Did you guys get the favors as well"Alexis said. Making Ana and Esmerelda shake their heads"She wouldn't dear but i can only imagine with this being Nena. The girl has a mind out of a trashy novel"Ana said**

**When they order a bottle of wine and talking amongst themselves" i see my girls let me go make sure my babies are okay"Alexis said getting up.. Not see Angelina pour out some the wine in the bottle mixing it then putting the cap back on. And brought it over to them being none the wiser opening it and pouring it into their glasses smiling as she walked away.**

**As Sam took a shot out of the glass along with all the girls cringing at the end "God what is this" she says. Molly shook in disgust "Wow that's strong it taste like fire!" she exclaimed.**

**"That's a hell of a drink let me have another" Krissy says, Kat smiles "I like her but you have to go easy on this shit because you drink. Too much chances are you won't remember shit" she replies, "It's 190 proof so yeah let's not go balls to the wall we want your sister to remember this night.**

**And not to mention we want her to wake up nice in early for Barbie's day at the spa" Elle says. "Geeze who would drink that!" Molly said as they look at the shot Karina put in front of her as she pushed it away " anything but that' the young woman says.**

**"Mama Davis here you go that for joining us," she says, as they all looked at her with expected eyes shaking her head. Taking the shot and tossing it back "My god what is that it tastes like death in a bottle" Alexis says. "I said the same thing," Molly says.**

**Making everyone laugh"You girls are dangerous umm i will stick with the wine i love you girls" she said. When Jordan stopped them "hey Molly, Kristina, Sam, Alexis i just wanted to come over to say thank you for inviting me," she says. "Sure no problem i hope you enjoy yourself," Sam answered when Jordan saw the liquor on the bar. "Isn't that illegal" she asked as Karina rolled her eyes but before Sam could answer.**

**Suddenly the lights went black ever girls started yelling then i spotlight came illuminating the stage then the lights came back on. There was a chair in that moment Sam knew it was for her as Karina and Angelina laughed. "Okay fine you win Ang, Kari" she said sitting down begrudgingly when the lights went off again then Ginuwine Pony came on.**

**With the dancers each coming giving her a strip then they turned to the crowd as they women rain down money on them.**

**Not soon after the dancers took stage Alexis found herself getting on stage dancing with the dancers. Molly covered her face as Krissy and Sam laughed as one of the dancer picked her up as Alexis danced on him. "Look at me girls" Alexis shouted dancing between two men now as Angelina struggled to keep a straight face.**

**Before they knew it they were crashing the bachelor party as Alexis walked between Ana and Esmerelda. "You know that wasn't so bad i had a blast i tell you one thing your girls knows how to pick them look i got Mr. Rodeo's number" Alexis said. As the other woman chuckled" I normally don't do strippers because i have an Italian stallion at home. But i had i been 30 years younger Mr. Fireman i would have given my Chuck a run for his money"Ana said.**

**"You know i had a husband once he tried to kill me but he was an excellent lover"Alexis replied. Angelina snorted with laughter just listening to them as she walked behind them with Lana at her side. "Mujeres!"Manolo said as he saw them coming hugging his wife first, looking them over he knew they were all drunk. Alexis had on the cowboy hat" Compai can you make sure gets home safely" he says as everyone else went inside.**

**"Digame"Florio said but stopped when he saw them he looked at them and nodded his head patting Manolo on the back. Then kissed his sister on the cheek and held his arm out to her"But i'm not ready to go home" Alexis said. "Ahh sure you are i will buy you an ice cream"Florio said waving as they walked to the car. As she turned them around "Just one more drink" she said walking back towards the bar.**

**But he stepped in front of her but she ran instead making him chase her making him shake his head as she laughed. That's when he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the car. And putting her in the car and strapping her in"Your no fun" she said with a pout as he smiled" i did let you think you would out run me" Florio responded putting on his seat belt.**

**Then starting up the car and driving to her house then helping her out the car**_"_** Your very handsome you know that and you have that whole bad boy charm your totally a criminal aren't you" Alexis stammered out. He Chuckles" Miss Davis your drunk" Florio replies, as she laughs" I'm so right I wouldn't be attracted to you if you weren't.**

**I can see it in your eyes wow you are really cut" says, touching his chest all he could do was shake his head. "What did you have tonight your really grabby" he says, and your avoiding my questions" she responds.**

**Stopping" what questions is that" Florio says, "Are you a criminal" Alexis asked before making a face and throwing up making him jump back. And it getting all over his pants shaking his head he held her hair back letting her finish before picking her up. Then taking her inside the house and getting her cleaned up"Why is the room spinning was the last thing she said.**

**When she woke up he was sitting in his boxer briefs asleep as she looked in front of her was two tyelons and a bottle of water taking it. Her eyes went wide looking down at herself she was in his shirt"you can relax nothing happened. You threw up ans some kind of got on my pants and i am not pervert that goes rummaging through womens drawers.**

**So i put my shirt on you and took of the vomit clothes and out it into wash how are you feeling" Florio says. "Ehh enough to be totally embarrassed" Alexis says, nah your good i promise well let me go and put my pants in the dryer" he said. "Hey Florio thank you were is everyone at anyway" she asked. He smiled "Oh at the house we bought a house yesterday that could accommodate our family we don't do hotel living" he said as he left.**

**Taking a deep breath "Wow" she whispered to herself, before jumping up and looking at herself in the mirror fixing her hair. "You still look breathtaking but human coffee" Florio said from behind her with a tray in his hand. As she spun around smiling nervously as he put the tray down"do i make you nervous Alexis" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.**

**Grabbing the cup of coffee and mumbling as she turned away from him as she drank the coffee. When she did turn around he was standing right behind her"I didn't hear you exactly" he says. As she looked him over"I...I umm good coffee" Alexis says he smirked and walked around her. With their hands grazing each other as he looked at her as they both sat down.**

**"My pants will be dry soon" Florio says drinking his coffee she shook her head as they sat in silence. Tension thick" So how drunk was I" she asked, making him laugh" you were real grabby" he laughs. As she looked on mortified making him laugh even harder she shoves him lightly. But he kept laughing"Alexis your fine" he says sitting back shaking his head as her hand slid down his arm.**

**Before she pulled her hand back quickly" Umm i should go" Alexis says turning to leave when he grabbed her hand pulling her back. Then kissed her she wrapped arms around his neck as he picked her up and sitting her on top him as he sat back down. As he yanked open the shirt and tossing it aside when her phone rang breaking them from their trance.**

**Looking into her eyes coughing" umm we can Stop was all he got out when she captured his lips holding his face as she straddled him. Her phone continued to ring as they devoured one and another his hands caressing her skin. They pulled away so that they could breath using his tongue licking and sucking on her skin.**

**While they undressed each other before he sank into her making her scream he stopped giving her time to adjust to his size. Before moving again he had filled her up and then some as she rode him nice and slow. When he dipped his head taking her taunt nipples with his mouth holding her to him. " YES, YES, YES, YESSSS Oooohhh gawddd yes" she shouts gripping the back of the couch. **

**Throwing her head back as he groans cradling her body to his moving faster as they climaxed together as he unloads in her. The after shocks still rippling in her bringing her to another orgasm as his head rested on her chest. **

**As they tried to catch their breath she had never been so fulfilled in life she thought. Panting as he trailed kisses over her her skin when he looked up at her as she caresses the side of his face. Feeling him twitch inside her as she wraps her arms around him kissing him again" Alexis look I know WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE WHO THE HELL IS HE" Sonny said.**

**Making both Alexis and Florio turn to look at him just then the dryer beeped as Sonny's eyes stood ablaze. Florio grabbed the throw blanket to cover her up while still inside her" What the hell are you doing just walking into my home like that" Alexis demanded, you didn't answer my calls" he shot back.**

**" Well as you can see I was preoccupied and now isn't a good time Sonny so you need to leave NOW!" She says. As he glared" yeah well your friend needs to leave we have some things to discuss"he said, umm I guess you didn't hear her she asked you to leave.**

**What kind of person barge into someone else's home then refuses to leave and respect her home" Florio says. As Sonny gritted his teeth trying to keep his temper in check" look pal I need to speak to my daughters mother you need to leave" Sonny said. **

**Trying to maneuver herself off of Florio without exposing him as he pulled his boxer's up" Sonny get out of my house our adult daughter isn't here so goodbye. Sucking his teeth he stormed out slamming the door behind him she got up " I'm sorry about that he's a little temperamental.**

**And i dont want you to have any problems with him he's a mobster I will talk to him so there are no issues" Alexis says. He chuckled" you don't say no worries I'm a big boy i can handle myself" Florio replies as he picked up his shirt kissing her forehead.**

**Then going to get his pants and her clothes from the dryer as she just thought about what just happened. " Don't think so hard" he said coming back into the room with his pants on and her clothes in hand. She bit her lip nervously as she watched the way he moved" come have breakfast with me" he asked.**

**While she considers it" let me take a quick shower" she says nodding his head" alright" he replied watching her as she went upstairs. And closed the door as he looked up the stairs listening before walking to the door finding Sonny standing there.**

**"I would be really careful if I were you!"Sonny said glaring at the menacingly, Michael you are in no position to make threats and last time I checked. She wasn't your wife and dont give me that bullshit about her being your daughters mother she isn't your woman.**

**And not to mention your daughter is 25 years old" Florio replied with a glare of his own, then maybe you can tell me why my shipments was blown up. Making Florio look at him in shock" I don't know but now isn't the time for this conversation now go and leave her alone" he says walking to his car.**

**" I could tell her you're bad news and she would drop you just like that"Sonny says posturing himself. Florio stopped then turned around with a smirks" I think she already figure it out already but good luck with that but I have to go now he says grabbing a carry bag.**

**And left Sonny standing there fuming by the time she made it downstairs he sat waiting reading text messages on his phone. " I'm ready were to" Alexis asked, back to my place" he answered taking her hand and leading them out.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_"God your sexy when you're doing your thing" Olly said with a grin as she laughed. That son of a bitch is going to be real sorry he tried to sabotage my sister's wedding. You know I stepped out to make a call and he was there at the bachelorette party. Probably there to talk Sam out of marrying Drew but he's going to handbags hands full._

_Tomorrow with his shipments" Kat said with a shrug making her husband laugh. As she continued you place the explosive devices all over when she spoke into the ear buds" Kari I'm done are you so we can get out of here" she said._

_As her and Olly left walking back to the car as she smiled at him before climbing into his lap as he drove further enough away. Calvin beeping his horn as they drove by leaving parking the car he winks at her. Then she kisses him before pressing the bottom_


End file.
